The Amazing Story of Hiro
by Indecisive Narcissist
Summary: Hiro is the most useless meister in the DWMA, no friends or weapon. Then one day, two weapons, Leon and Antonio Romano, joined the academy and became Hiro's new weapons. Whether he wants them or not.
1. The Legend of a Hiro!

**A/N: The main reason I wrote this is because I feel that Hiro needs some friends. I mean, yeah he sucks as a meister, but he looks kind of cool and he's weird. So I made him some friends.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Antonio and Leon Romano; The New Weapons of Hiro?**

This is the story of how a meister who has always been neglected by the rest of the school for being plain and useless was going to have his life changed forever. Today, two new students entered the Demon Weapon-Meister Academy all the way from New York, New York. They were both weapons who were looking forward into studying at the DWMA. They were actually brothers; Antonio and Lyon Romano. Antonio, the older one, was wearing a black long sleeved collared shirt with a pair of black pants and black sneakers. His sleeves were rolled up to his arms and with his black outfit; he wore a red tie that hung from his neck all the way down to his waist. Leon, the younger brother, who was about the same height as his older brother wore a white attire: a white collared shirt, a pair of white pants, and some white sneakers. He wore a tie as well but his tie was dark pink.

Hiro was walking down the hallway carrying a bag of food that he bought for some students when he bumped into the two brothers.

"Watch where you're going?" Leon threatened.

"Sorry, my bad," Hiro said. "I wasn't looking where I was looking."

"Then what were you looking at?" Antonio asked.

"What was distracting you in this hallway?" Leon asked.

The brother began gaining up on Hiro. Hiro didn't know what they meant so he just answered.

"The bag?" He didn't know if that was a correct answer. Antonio and Leon each placed one of their hands on both of Hiro's shoulders.

"You, sir, are a wise man," Antonio said in a serious tone. "Making sure that the bag is safe from harm."

"Risking your life to watch that bag is honorable!" Leon went to tears at the thought of Hiro's bravery and courage.

Then the two pushed Hiro along and cried tears of sadness. "I hope you the best, you glorious bitch!"

"What?" Hiro had no idea what was going on.

"I hope we meet again, in the next life," Leon said as he turned away from Hiro with tears pouring down his eyes. He wasn't worthy of looking in the same direction as Hiro anymore.

Leon runs away in tears as Antonio looks back at Hiro one more time before he leaves as well. "Make us proud, son!" He runs away with his arms wiping away the snot that was dripping down his face.

Hiro had no idea as to what he was put through, he just looks back at them running away, in slow-motion which was odd because everyone else was walking at a normal pace, and walks back to his quest of returning the snacks to his so-called friends.

Later that day, during the middle of one of Stein's dissection lesions, Sid enters the room and asks to speak to Stein privately. As the two whisper and discuss in the middle of class, the rest of the students takes guesses as to what the professors were talking about.

"What could they be talking about?" Maka asked the rest of her friends.

Black Star was the first to answer. "Of course, they must be talking about me, their god BLACK STAR! Haha!"

"Oh give it a rest Black Star!" Soul said as he was trying to read their lips. "I don't know but it seems big if they needed to interrupt class for it."

"Do you think it's about the Kishin?" Kid asked as he entered the conversation.

It's only been a few week since the Kishin's been freed to the world and Maka was worried that he made a move already at the DWMA.

"What happen if the conversation is about me?" Crona asked. "Maybe they think that I am a problem and they want to get rid of me. I can't be homeless; I just can't deal with that. I don't want to smell like trash and beg for money."

Ragnorok appeared from Crona's back. "Don't worry, we'll just sell your body to make the money."

"I can't deal with that! I don't want to be an organ donor."

Crona didn't fully understand the joke but Maka did and Maka Chop the black devil on Crona's back.

Sid left the room and Stein walked back to his dissection table as if nothing had just happened.

"We are going to be having new students tomorrow, class. Their names are-"

Before the doctor could finish his sentence, the Romano brothers kicked down the door and entered the room. Antonio looked out at the class as his brother was staring at the professor.

"Is this the room, Leon?"

"I think so. The professor is the same as the description."

"Thank goodness," Antonio said as he lied on the floor, ready to take a nap in the middle of class. "I was getting tired of searching for this room. And this floor is actually comfortable."

"Wake up, we need to say focused in class." Leon looked up to see Hiro in the upper rows of the class. "Antonio, it's him! The hero!"

Antonio got up from the floor to look up and saw Hiro sitting down, looking down at them. Antonio ran up the stairs and sat next to Hiro.

"Look at who we have here, the hero." Antonio said all of this is a more sarcastic and disrespectful way. "Looking down at us while we were down. You make me sick."

Leon walked up the stairs with a pissed off expression. "Why are you looking down as us? Just because you're up and we're down doesn't mean you can look down at us. Why don't you look up next time? Save us the trouble and keep it up."

The Romano brothers took their seats and sat by Hiro. Everyone was confused as they stared at the boys so Antonio got up to explain himself.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen and the rest." He was looking at Crona when he said "the rest". "I would like to introduce myself. I am not Leon Romano and my brother is not Antonio Romano. We are the Romano brothers, aka the Hey-Stop-Right-There, aka Salt and Pepper, and aka 47's! We are the weapons of this kid right here."

Everyone was shocked to hear the Hiro had weapons, especially Hiro. This is the start of a horrible friendship


	2. The Tale of Hiro Begins!

**Chapter 2: The Chaos of the Romano Brothers. Can Hiro Handle Two Weapons?**

* * *

After class, the brother began follow their so-called meister down the hall. The whole school was gossiping on how the weakest meister, Hiro, got two weapons in one day. Hiro noticed the glares from the other students and started to get nervous at the unwanted attention. Antonio had his hands at the back of his head and Leon was walking with his hands in his pocket. As the three were leaving the school, Hiro saw Death the Kid, Patti and Liz at the entrance talking. Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki walked past the Hiro and his supposed weapons and met together with Kid and the Thompsons sisters. Maka turned around to see that Hiro was with Antonio and Leon.

"Oh, Hiro," she said finally noticing the incompetent meister. "I heard that you got new weapons in class."

"I didn't-," Hiro didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Leon stepped in between him and Maka.

"Miss, if you want to fight the boss, you're going to have to go through us," Leon said in a threatening tone.

"Don't do it brother!" Antonio came crying between the Maka and Leon, trying to fend off his fighting brother. "I won't let you!"

"Why are you always doing this Antonio? Why are you always trying to stop me?"

"Because I can't lose you like we lost our mother." Antonio got on his knees crying into his hands.

Leon got one knee and lifts his brother's chin so that they can talk eye to eye. "Okay, I won't fight anymore. I'll leave the gang and change my life."

Leon shed a tear and hugged his brother in this touching scene. Maka and Hiro were baffled as to what they were doing but everyon else around them were moved by their performance. Leon helps his brother back up to his feet and looked back at Maka.

"Umm-" Maka couldn't comprehend as to what just happened.

Leon whipped the tear from his eyes. "Didn't you cause enough trouble?"

"Leon! Antonio! Stop!" Hiro said, getting back into the conversation. "Who are you guys?"

Leon and Antonio turned to Hiro with a disturbed face. Hiro felt nervous in asking the question now.

"Who are we?" Antonio repeated to Hiro.

"How dare you ask that question?" Leon added.

"We are Leon and Antonio Romano."

"Your new weapons in the DWMA."

"And most importantly, outside of the DWMA!"

"But I didn't even choose you two!" Hiro said back to the two.

"What is your name?" Antonio asked, ignoring the statement.

Hiro was unsure of how the conversation just turned into the introduction. "My name is Hiro."

"Hero?" Leon asked surprised.

"Our meister is a hero?" Antonio added.

"We knew we choose the right meister when we choose you." Leon said.

Hiro was shocked about what Leon said. "You chose me?"

"Yeah!" Antonio said as he crossed his arms. "As we entered the school, we saw you're true of heart."

"A hero that went through the testes through the elements," Leon said, referring to how Hiro walked over a piece of gum stuck to the floor as he was carrying a bag of food.

"We want a meister like that! A meister like you!"

Hiro was amazed of how these two were excited to be in his presence. Ever since he got rid of Excalibur, he returned to his life of being an errand boy. He was filled with so much joy when he heard that he began to smile and was up in his own little world. As Kid was gaining self confidence, Kid entered the conversation to see what the commotion was all about.

"Is everything alright Maka?" Kid asked.

"These are the weirdest weapons I've met since Excalibur," Black Star said, pointing at the two.

Leon gave Kid a funny look. He was examining his face. "Where have I seen you before?"

"I am Death the Kid, the son of Lord Death," Kid said.

"Are you sure you're not that kid from the Chris Angel show?"

"What?" Kid was confused as to what he was being related to.

"Antonio, doesn't he look like that kid who part of that Chris Angel fan bus?"

"You know, now that you mention it," said examining his face. "Wait, no! His face is unsymmetrical. That kid didn't have the three strips."

Kid got angry at the unattended insult. Leon noticed how Kid was angry and made it even worse.

"Monday! In front of the DWMA! Eight o'clock sharp! Be there or be unsymmetrical forever."

"Hiro, I don't think you understand your weapons just started. I am a shinigami!" Hiro was still in a trance by the praises he received.

Leon turned to his brother in confusion. "What is a shinigami?"

"It's when you combine raw fish and the art of paper folding. Sushi and origami in perfect harmony."

"Oh yeah! I think I heard about that becoming a trend in some parts of the world. I don't understand trends anymore." Leon just crossed his arms. "That's a weird hobby Fishpaper Man."

Kid couldn't believe their stupidity. "I don't even-"

"185!" Leon counted. "You are the 185th person to say that to us."

"Let's just go Kid before you pop your top," Liz said taking the fuming shinigami away from the Romano brothers.

"Yeah Fish-paper man," Patti mocked as she laughed at the two brothers.

Maka just turned to Leon and gave him a Maka Chop with a giant textbook. The strange thing about the attack was that the book bent when it hit on Leon's head.

"What the-," Maka said as she looked at the damage.

Leon just looked at Maka. "Using books as a weapon? I am immune to such attacks because I-Don't-Read!" He said it proudly as he crossed his arms.

Maka just walked away from Leon and Soul just followed her. They just couldn't wrap their brains as to what Hiro sees in the two. Black Star just patted Hiro on the back.

"Hiro, I was just wondering-" Black Star said to wake Hiro out of his praised trance. "-what do you want me to say at your funeral?"

"Wait, what?"

"Leon and Antonio got you into a fight with Kid. Good luck," Tsubaki said, patting the back of a dead man. She wanted to be comforting and supportive but it didn't come out that way.

"Huh?" Hiro finally snapped out his bubble of confidence and entered reality. He did the first thing that came to his mind, run all the way home and hide under his blanket. He ran home crying, shouting out things like "I'm sorry" and "I don't wanna die".

In his apartment, he hid under a pile of blankets and waited until there for a few hours.

"What did I get myself into?" Hiro said out loud to himself. "I don't want to fight anyone, especially the son of Lord Death. He's gonna-"

"-make every second of that fight a living nightmare as your last words would be to die but as the son of death, will continue to inflict brutal agonizing pain even in your after life." Leon said all of that while sitting on the bed next to the pile of comforters known as Hiro's hiding place.

Hiro stood in surprise as both Romano's were in his apartment. "How did you get into my home?"

"We had a key," Leon said.

"We kicked down the door," Antonio said.

"We kicked the door down."

"And it is broken."

"Sorry, I don't like to tell the truth that will hurt people's feelings. Sorry for lying to you boss."

"Why are you calling me boss?" Hiro asked with a tear in his eyes.

"Do you have any curry?" Leon asked.

"Curry, what?" Hiro asked. "Well, I do in the fridge but-"

"Found it." Antonio brought the entire fridge to Hiro's room.

"Wait? Why did you bring the fridge into the room? Why did you start a fight with Death the Kid? Why are you in my house?"

Leon had cold curry in his mouth. "I rhfem hmph phrephm frorf frphem rhem."

"Wait?"

Leon swallowed the food in his mouth. "I said I want some rice to go with this."

"What my brother wanted to say is that he wants you to prove how tough you are to the rest of the school so he picked a fight with him."

"And?" Leon added.

"And he wants rice with his curry," Antonio finished. He took a cold piece of steak out of the room and ate it in front of Hiro.

"But I'm not tough."

"Hero," Leon said holding the plate of rice and curry, "you will die if you think like that."

Hiro just went into the corner to sulk. Antonio picked Hiro up by the shoulders and looked at him in his eyes. "You just need to train and work out a little, and then you will be the hero that you deserve to be noticed for."

"You think I am a hero?"

Leon got into the conservation and walked up to Hiro. "We believe in you!"

"So will you let us train you?" Antonio asked.

"Yes!" Hiro said with confidence. "I want you two to be my weapons."

"Good, but it's going to be tough and filled with pain and sweat," Antonio said in a serious face.

"He's right, we not only need to strength you but we need to make sure that our souls are compatible."

Antonio and Leon sat Hiro on his bed and stare at him. They had their arms crossed and their eyes locked on his very moment. They didn't make one joke about this.

"Hiro before we go any further, we have but one question to ask you to make sure that this alliance will work." Antonio pulled out a knife from behind him and held it tightly around its handle. "Answer honestly and we will spare you!"

"Okay?" Hiro began to sweat at this point. This was a matter of life or death.

"Can you take a kick to the chest?" Antonio and Leon asked at the same time.

"Yes?" Hiro said hesitantly.

"Okay, we are compatible," Leon said calmly.

"Let's celebrate!" Antonio pulled out an old piece of cake from the fridge and sliced a piece of cake for everyone and a can of soda. He tossed a can to Hiro and handed him a piece of cake on a plate.

"That's it?" Hiro asked the two Romano's. "Can I take a kick to the chest?"

"That's all we had to ask! We need to make sure that we can get that issue out of the way now before we can continue this team."

"Sorry, I'm used to do 1000 things before I get the weapon to work with me!"

"That's stupid!" Leon said to his new meister.

Antonio puts his can of soda out towards the center of the room. "To us! Let us have many adventures, many laughs-"

"-and hope we don't die by this mistake!" Leon said colliding his soda with Antonio's soda.

"Alright!" Hiro cheered as he did the same, cheering to his new team.

Everyone chugged their sodas after that seemingly heartwarming cheer and laughed. Hiro now has not only new weapons, but supportive friends.


	3. The Trials of a Hiro!

**Chapter 3: Bring On the Pain and the Suffering; Can Hiro Survive the Trials of Trust?**

Leon started that fight with Kid on Friday afternoon, giving Hiro Saturday and Sunday to get ready for this fight. After their cheers in Hiro's house, the Romano brothers moved into Hiro's apartment. Well it was more like they brought in five suitcases each of stuff into the apartment and settled in. Almost everything this packed was something to put in the fridge to eat later. From the things that came out of the suitcases was a little black box with a black lid. Leon slid it under their bunk bed that was on the other side of Hiro's room.

"What is that?" Hiro asked.

Leon got up from his knees in his white pajamas and turned to Hiro. "Did you see the comedy, Epic Movie?"

"Yes?"

"That is the chaos that is in this box that you must NEVER EVER OPENED!" Leon said, ending the conversation.

"O-kay?" Hiro said, confused even more.

Antonio walked into the room in his black pajamas. "Goodnight," Antonio said to everyone as he turned off the lights. He got onto the bottom bunk as Leon went to the top. "Don't forget, we are going to train tomorrow," he said back to Hiro.

"I hope we don't die," Leon added to the goodnights.

They went to bed at 11pm and the three were sleeping. It was peaceful that night; the window blew the cool air into the room as the streets were peaceful. The demonic moon with a psychotic smile shines its radiant light onto the city. All that could be hear were the sounds of the soft winds blowing into the room, a lullaby of the night being played by nature itself. The world was at peace. Then the alarm clock changed from 12:00 to 12:01.

Suddenly banging pans and horns were breaking the silence of the night. Hiro woke up and fell off his bed.

"What's going on?" Hiro said in his half awake state. He looked up from the floor to see Antonio holding two pans and Leon holding a trumpet.

"It's Saturday and officially the beginning of the training," Leon said, then blown his trumpet into Hiro's ear waking him up.

"Here's your breakfast." Antonio hands Hiro a tray with an omelet with bacon strips, French toast, and hash browns and a cup of orange juice.

"Thanks," he said taking the tray and eating the special breakfast made for him. "This is good! This is really good!"

"Hope you enjoy it, for as soon as you finish that meal, your life will become a living hell," Leon said with his eyes closed and an innocent smile on his face.

"What?" Hiro said, almost choking on the hash browns.

"Nothing," Antonio said with an innocent smile. "Just enjoy your food."

Antonio and Leon left the room with smiles on their faces as they let their meister finish his meal. After devouring the breakfast, Hiro wanted to at least thank them one more time before he went off to wash the dishes. He walks out of his room and sees Antonio holding a wild boar by a chained leash. The snarling boar had red bloodshot eyes and tusks as hard as rock.

"What is that?" Hiro backed away from the raging beast in fear.

"It's your training. You need to improve your skills as a meister before you take on someone like Death the Kid. This boar will insure this."

"Where did you get that?" Hiro shouted at Antonio.

"This is called the Trial of Stamina! You have five seconds!"

With that, Hiro ran out the apartment and down the hallway. He turned around for a brief moment and saw the unchained boar chasing after him. Hiro, wearing only his pajamas and slippers, ran out of the building and down the streets of Death City. In the middle of the night, Maka could hear the shouts and panting someone in Death City. She looked out her window and saw Hiro running down the streets; being chased by a wild boar.

Maka was too tired to be concerned due to the lack of sleep. "If he's going to do that, at least do it in the morning."

It's now 6am in the morning and both Hiro and the boar are slowly down. Hiro was covered in sweat as he stumbled with the boar just barely staying on Hiro's trail. The boar's legs gave way and it collapsed in exhaustion. Hiro saw this and fell to his knees, gasping for air. Suddenly, Antonio and Leon appeared before his tired body. Leon picked up the boar and took it home as Antonio gave the victor his reward, ice cold water. With a few gulps, Hiro fainted.

"Trial of Stamina Completed!" Antonio sat Hiro up against the wall. Antonio sat next the fatigue Hiro and looked up at the sun that was rising. The training shall continue!

It's 7am and Hiro wakes up on a building top. He slowly sits-up and looks around, understanding his situation. He noticed that he was wearing his usual fashion of clothes and Antonio was standing at the edge of the building, wearing a pair of shades that were covering his eyes, a black leather jacket and a toothpick in his mouth. Hiro noticed that there was a wristwatch on his wrist.

"The sun is damn pretty today, isn't it?" Antonio said with the toothpick clenched between his teeth.

"Why did you let loose a boar on me?" Hiro asked the dramatic Antonio. "And why am I in my clothes? And why am I on top of a roof?"

Antonio turns to the hero of this story and spits out the toothpick out of his mouth. "It's time to do the tango, boy. Now that you're loose, it's time for the Trial of Agility!" Antonio jumped onto the edge of the building and looked at Hiro. He pointed to his wrist with a similar wristwatch to Hiro. "You need to keep up with me! Your watch will detonate in five seconds after you are over 30 meters in distance from me!"

"Wait? What?" Hiro yelled at Antonio. His first reaction was to rip it off his wrist.

"Don't," Antonio warned, stopping Hiro. "I knew that you would try that so as soon as you remove it, it will detonate."

"Are you mad?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong so why can I get mad at you?" Antonio answered stupidly. "Anyway, if you don't have any more questions, bye."

Antonio jumped off the ledge of the building and landed onto the next building and then the next. Hiro was amazed at his skills but he was twenty stories high and would fall to his doom if he fell. Suddenly, the watch turned red and the number five appeared. Then the number four blinked on the watch. Hiro saw this countdown and ran to the edge of the building. As it turned to three, he climbed the ledge and looked down to his doom. He gulped and the number two and closed his eyes. At the number one jumped off the ledge and landed onto the next building. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was still alive. He could see Antonio still running so he followed to stop that countdown from happening again. The spaces between buildings were about five feet but Antonio cleared each with ease. Hiro did the same with all of his might and cleared each gap.

Antonio reached a building were the gap was too large and Hiro was catching up. He looked down and turned to see Hiro only 10 meters away. He smiled at the potential meister and fell backwards off of the building. Hiro ran faster, thinking that Antonio was trying to kill himself but when he reached the ledge himself, he saw that Antonio was just running down the fire escape on the side of the building. Hiro jumped from the ledge and followed the crazed weapon. He ran down the flights of steps on the rusted escape and jumped off the ladder on the bottom. He was on Antonio's tail and did everything that Antonio did. If the weapon jumped over a sign, Hiro jumped over the same sign. If Antonio ran up against a wall and jumped off, Hiro did the same.

The two made it outside of Death City and into the deep, unforgiving desert. The sun was laughing hard as it spun, making it even hotter. Hiro was bent over, gasping for air and wiping the sweat from his face. When he looked up, saw that Antonio wasn't running anymore. If fact, he sees Antonio and Leon sitting down on lawn chairs with a table between them. The two Romano brothers looked refreshed and well rested, looking at their meister who felt too exhausted and too tired to move; falling to his knees.

"I…I…" Hiro couldn't even talk.

Leon slipped his drink and tilted his shades to get a better look at the tired teen. "Ah, you finally arrived," he sounds as if he didn't care.

"So he didn't blow up," Antonio lightly said to his brother. "Congratulations, I guess. Ready for the next trial?"

"No!" Hiro yelled. He never felt this way before. So much anger was building up by these two. He wasn't a man to be known for getting very violent but he was fed up.

"No?" Antonio wasn't surprised when he asked.

"I am tired of being picked on! And I am tired of being an errand boy! So friggin' tired of being the lame one! The useless one! The undesirable one!"

"The rejected one?" Leon added.

"The outcast?" Antonio said, piling on the insults.

"And you two!" Hiro got to his feet in the desert heat. "The boar! Your ridiculous responses! Your attitudes! Why are you picking on me? I am tired of you guys! Why won't you leave me alone?" Hiro was on the verge of tears.

Leon got up and walked over to the fuming Hiro. He lifted Hiro's wrist and removed the watch. It didn't explode. This was just another lie that added to Hiro's fury. Leon then placed the explosive in Hiro's hand and walked away from him. Antonio also got up and, with his brother, put a large gap between Hiro and them. Antonio was still wearing his watch on his wrist.

"Hiro," Antonio yelled from the distance. "This is where you make a choice. Throw that watch as far as you can and we will not be your weapons anymore. We will cancel that fight with Kid and leave your life forever."

"We promise from the bottom of our hearts!" Leon yelled.

"But if you bring that watch back to us," Antonio started, "and we will promise to never leave your side and make you the hero we see in you."

"We won't change our methods or the way we act but we will never leave your side."

Hiro had the choice in his hand, literally: be free from these cursed weapons or have two friends that will be by his side. He cocked his arm and was ready to throw that piece of explosive as far as he could. It was the only logical choice. Be with two people that put his life in danger in every encounter? Not only that but he was holding a bomb in his hand. It was the right thing to do.

* * *

**Next chapter, the fight with Kid will start and you will fianlly know what the hell The Romano brother's weapon forms are. Any comments or criticizing remarks, leave a review and I will try to make this better.**


	4. The Battle Between the Hiro and Death!

**Chapter 4: Standing Against Death the Kid; Will the Hiro Rise to Victory?**

_**Hiro's Fighting Theme Song: We Are Young by Mika from the Kick-Ass Soundtrack**_

Hiro had the choice in his hand, literally: be free from these cursed weapons or have two friends that will be by his side. He cocked his arm and was ready to throw that explosive as far as he could. It was the logical choice. Be with two people that put his life in danger in every encounter? Not only that but he was holding a bomb in his hand. It was the right thing to do.

But he couldn't do it. Something deep in his soul was screaming at him to not throw it.

"I can't," Hiro said to himself as he clenched the wristwatch in his hand. "I just can't do it!"

Hiro walked back to the brothers and handed Antonio the watch with a tear in his eye. "You guys are the only people I know that treat me like I deserve to exist. I can't get rid of my friends."

Leon couldn't hold back his smile as he spun out of his spot and squeezed Hiro with a big hug.

"You passed the trial!" Leon said letting go of Hiro.

"Good work!" Antonio said smiling and giving a thumbs-up.

Hiro wiped a tear from his eye and looked at them with confusion. "What?"

Antonio took off his watch and threw it about far as 50 feet, holding Hiro's watch in his hand.

Five

"This was the Trial of Trust! We wanted to put our lives in your hands and see what you did with it."

Four

"You still have the bomb in your hand. Throw it now!" Hiro yelled at Antonio.

Three

"I kind of didn't tell you the full story of the watches" Antonio said, scratching the back of his head.

Two

"Why? Was the bomb just another joke?" Hiro asked.

One

"No, one of the watches was set to explode if it was separated with the other," Leon explained. "But-"

Zero

Behind Hiro, Antonio's watch exploded and the dust developed into a giant mushroom cloud. All three of them turned their faces away, keeping the sand out of their eyes.

"The watch that I was holding was the explosive," Antonio yelled in the gust of dust. "If I got too far from you, I would've died."

The whirlwind of dust slowly went away and Hiro could see how the spot Antonio's watch was is now a giant hole in the ground.

"I don't get it. When you made me chase after you, if I didn't keep up, you wouldn't have survived. Why did you put a put your life in that much danger?" Hiro asked.

"To show you how much we trust you. We are your weapons after all. We need to trust you as much as you trust us."

Hiro looked at the two psychotic preteens and couldn't help but start laughing. The two Romano trusted him with their lives completely. If he were to throw that watch as far as he could, his watch would have been more than 30 meters away from Antonio, causing him and Leon to be blown into smithereens. These guys are something else. Even as Hiro was laughing at all of this, the laughing became contagious as all three of them were laughing together.

"I am honored to be your meister," Hiro said with a smile on his face. He turned to Death City but had one more question on his mind. "Are there any more trials that I should be aware of?"

"Just one!" Leon said innocently. "This is to test your reflexes. This trial is called 'You Better Run Bitch Cuz' We Is Gonna Kills You!'"

From the distance, Hiro could see that boar again with bloodshot eyes running towards to attack. This time on the boar's back was a bomb that was set to go off in five minutes.

"And it starts now, bitch!"

And with that, Hiro ran off into the sunset to survive yet another trial.

"Run, Forest! Run!"

* * *

It was Monday at the DWMA and everyone is gossiping about the fight between Hiro and Death the Kid. The rumors are that Hiro is training but he might end up chickening out of the fight. There were also some rumors that he blew up when he was training outside Death City on Saturday. A crowd of people circled the entrance and Kid was standing in the center, standing beside Liz and Patti.

Kid looked at his pocket watch and sees that it's 8:02 am and there was no word of Hiro's whereabouts.

"It looks like he's not going to show up," Kid said looking at his watch.

"Maybe he got lost," Patti said.

He puts the watch back into his pocket. "That troublesome pair of demon weapons picked here to be the location of this challenge. He couldn't get lost," Kid said back to Patti.

Liz was deep in thought, crossing her arms and eyes closed shut.

"Watcha thinkin' about sis?" Patti asked.

"Those Romano brothers. I feel like I've seen them before," Liz said. "They seem so familiar."

"Did you meet them at a party?" Patti asked.

"No, but I feel like I know them from somewhere. Maybe it's just my imagination."

Suddenly the crowd started to get quiet as Hiro began walking up the stairs to the DWMA with Antonio and Leon behind him. Hiro was wearing his typical popular-boy outfit. Lyon was wearing his white outfit with a dark pink tie as Antonio was wearing his black attire with a red tie. Lyon was to the right of Hiro with his hands in his pocket and Antonio was to Hiro's left with his hands behind his head.

"Are we still going to fight?" Kid asked Hiro.

Antonio stepped in front of the other two and pointed his finger up towards Kid. "You…" Everything got intense as Antonio kept his finger pointed at the shinigami. "Who the hell are you?"

The whole crowd including Hiro fell down to the stupidity of Antonio. Leon jumped into the conversation. "Yeah, we've never met you and you want us to fight you? What is Lord Death's great name is wrong with you?"

Kid just looked at the buffoons. "You said that you wanted to fight me at 8 o'clock in front of the DWMA."

"Don't you remember, Leon?" Hiro asked. "You're the reason why I've been training me for the last 48 hours."

"To be honest, I don't remember much of what I've done in the past two weeks." Leon turns to Deeath the Kid waiting for some kind of resolution. "But a fight is a fight! Let the time of hammer commence!"

Leon dashed towards the unarmed Kid and jumped ten feet in the air. He came down from the sky and kicked the shinigami with all of his strength. Kid crossed his arms, blocking the attack and stopping Leon. He then grabbed Leon's leg with his great speed and slammed his body into the ground. Leon spun his body and landed a fatal kick to the jaw. Kid was surprised by the attack but it didn't stop him from chopping the kicking Romano from further into the ground.

Leon was down and Antonio ran in to pick his older brother from the rubble.

"You've failed me," Antonio said to his brother in a serious tone.

"But I've tried! Trust me, I've tried," Leon cried into his brother's chest.

"I understand. You did your best! It's going to be okay."

"You are a kind! Thank you onii-chan!" Leon cried into Antonio's chest as Hiro stood there in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" Kid asked Hiro.

Hiro just shrugged his shoulders in confusion. He didn't have control of his own demon weapons.

Leon walked away from his brother and looked towards Kid with tearful eyes. "Why are you always starting things with us?" Leon takes a better look at the shinigami. "Oh crap, I remember you now! You're Death the Kid!"

"Yes, that I am," Kid said. "I guess I knocked some sense back into your skull. Now if you're going to get serious-. Liz! Patti!"

With that command, they transformed into their gun forms and landed in Kid's hands. He spun them around a couple of times and pointed them at Hiro. The Romano brothers saw their technician being in danger so they pulled out guns from their pockets and pointed them at Kid. Leon had two black pistols and Antonio had an AK47.

"Mexican Showdown!" Leon shouted.

"But we're not Mexican!" Antonio added.

"Okay. How about the quarter-Russian, half-Venezuelan, a third Japanese, five-eighths African, and two shots of German Showdown?"

"Where did you get the two shots of German?"

"Remember when we got shot twice by that cop in Germany?"

"So we're-" Antonio does the math in his head as he pretends to use his guns like a giant pencil to do the math. "- about 171%?"

"God Bless America!"

Kid got tired of the idiocy that plagued the battle by making the first moves and pulled the triggers, unleashing a hell storm of bullets. Both Leon and Antonio dodged the bullets shot some of his own. Kid missed the majority of them but one landed on his left side. Kid went down as he stared at it, then turning back to the Romano brothers.

"Make it symmetrical! Shoot my right side with another blue paintball and make it symmetrical."

The guns that Leon and Romano were holding were nothing but real looking paintball guns. Antonio made Kid wish come true by shooting him precisely on his right as the first paintball did to his left. Kid took a breath of air to return his focus back to the fight as he was no longer asymmetrical.

"I'm bored with this," Leon shouted as he and his brother dropped their guns and walked back to Hiro.

"It's your turn Hiro!"

"Show him yo' skills!"

Hiro began to shake as the son of Death was waiting for him. He really didn't want to fight him but Antonio and Leon each held one of his shoulders.

"You can do this," Leon said with confidence. "Now get your ass in there!" Leon spin kicked his meister into the battle.

Everyone laughed as Hiro tried to get back up from the ground. It was as if everyone was against him. Antonio just smacked his brother behind his head and helped up the incompetent meister. As the meister got to his feet, Antonio whispers something to him.

_We need a Hero!_

It was as if a switch inside Hiro's brain had been switched. He grew a confident smile as he did a victory pose already in this fight. He stretched his arms out as far as he could as he shouted up into the heavens. "Leon! Antonio! Transform Now!"

With that command, his loyal subjects Leon and Antonio began to unravel themselves as if they were giant balls of string. Until they were nothing more, the string took form in Hiro's hands and became the Demon weapons of Antonio and Leon. Hiro held Antonio in his left hand and Leon in his right. Everyone in the crowd just stared at the demon weapons that the Romano brother became.

Black Star was the first to start laughing in the crowd. "These are your weapons? This gotta be a joke to the invincible Black Star! HAHA!"

Maka didn't know what to make of it. "Well, it is said in history that they were once weapons so…"

"So you traded the holy sword Excalibur for these, Hiro? That's a letdown," Soul said, being cool.

Kid put his guns down from his shooting position at the mockery that was in front of him. "You challenge me to a duel and come back with his? Yo-yos?"

In each of Hiro's hand, there was a yo-yo with the finger loop already wrapped around his middle fingers. On Hiro's left hand was Antonio, a red yo-yo with a black phoenix on it, and on his right was Leon, a dark pink yo-yo with a white phoenix on it. Both the yo-yos had string that was as black as the night.

"Do not mock the weapons of a man who surpassed the title of mere meister," Hiro said with as showed off some yo-yo tricks to the crowd. "I am no longer the Hiro that you all know. I am a hero that will be remembered throughout all of time for his light that destroys the darkness. I am a HERO!"

Hiro took another action pose with his yo-yos as everyone laughed at his proclamation of being a king. Kid used his Soul Perception to take a better look at what was going on. Antonio soul was red like his tie with its tail on the bottom, resembling a tie. Leon's soul was the same with its tail resembling a tie but it was dark pink instead of red. Hiro's soul was a plain white color with his two tiny earrings on the side.

Kid sees that Hiro is full of himself with his inflated ego. Even though the three of them look like a joke together, they were in perfect sync. The Romano brothers had a lot of trust and respect for their meister and vice versa.

"Now face your hero's wrath!"

Hiro stopped posing and made a dash at Kid with a yo-yo in each hand. Kid was unsure of what he was capable of but he didn't take any chances. He fired a couple of rounds of bullets but Hiro dodged each and every one of them. He was faster than he lead on, moving quickly around the firing bullets and in an instant, launched his right yo-yo at Kid, hitting Kid's nose. The string extended to unimaginable lengths to hit Kid. Kid fell back to centimeters and whipped his nose, finding blood on his hand.

"Kid, are you okay?" Liz asked in her gun form.

"Yeah, but that yo-yo-." That attack felt like he was actually punched in the face.

Kid looks up to see Hiro charging towards him again and fired his guns again but this time Hiro slid on the ground and launched his left yo-yo at Kid's left leg, wrapping itself around it. Hiro pulled the string; pulling Kid's leg and making him fall onto his back. As Kid was tied, Hiro then launched his right yo-yo again and got another shot towards Kid's right leg. That yo-yo attack also felt more painful than it looked. Even though Kid was down, he flipped himself up and pulled his leg back, pulling Hiro closer. Then with Hiro at a perfect spot, Kid pulled the trigger and shot Hiro right in the chest.

Hiro thought quickly and pulled the string that was wrapped around Kid's leg as he forced himself to fall back. He dodged the shot completely as he held the string tightly; preventing him from falling flat on his back. He raised himself back up by pulling the string again, keeping Kid unbalanced and asymmetrical.

"Dammit," Kid said as he is being played a fool by the puppeteer known as Hiro.

"This isn't over!"

He launched his right yo-yo at the Kid's chest, wrapping themselves around his body. His arms were immobile, preventing him from aiming, let alone moving, his guns. And with all of Hiro strength, he pulled the string and launched the shinigami into the air.

"Take This! The Yo-Yo Hero: Hiro the Strong!"

Hiro slams the shinigami into the ground. Everyone was shocked to see the hole that Kid body created during the impact. Kid was six feet deep underground and Hiro was just tugged the string, making the yo-yo unwind itself from the shinigami's body and return back into his hand.

"Did he just-" Black Srar was at a loss for words. The most useless meister in the school just took out a shinigami. Hiro began posing his magnificence towards the crowds of people that were in awe. But Hiro's pride got the better of him as he didn't see Kid get out of the hole with both his lower arms as cannons. His forehead had blood on it and his outfit was dirty but he didn't take much damage. Kid was not playing jokes anymore as he crouched down and pointed both of his cannons at the joyous Hiro.

"Hiro," Kid yelled out to get Hiro's attention. Hiro turned around and fell into shock to see the grim reaper. "-you may be a hero but no hero can escape death!"

DEATH CANNON!

He fired his cannons and a blast of energy shot out at Hiro. On impact, the blast left behind a series of skull shaped smoke. After all of the smoke cleared, the cannons' returned to their original gun forms as Kid stood victorious. Everyone cheered on Kid and the Thompsons sisters on their victory as Hiro remained on the ground in total defeat. The string of the yo-yos spun around until they disappeared and returned into the form of Antonio and Leon. The Thompsons sisters returned to their human forms as well. Antonio carried Hiro on his back as Kid walked over to the three.

"I'm amazed by his skills," Kid said. "He's becoming quite the meister."

"Yeah, all you gotta do sometimes is just get his ego up there and he becomes this tough guy," Leon said, looking at the unconscious Hiro. "But then his pride gets in the way and he becomes the 'hero'."

Liz snaps her finger and points at Antonio. "I remember you. You were part of the Bla-"

Antonio puts his finger in front of her mouth, stopping her from finishing her sentence. "Shhh… _I know you know! Just leave it in the past, okay._"

"What is going on out here?" The shouting came from Sid was disappointed that everyone was outside and not in class. With that everyone ran inside of the DWMA before they got in trouble.

"Oh crap!"

Antonio and Leon were in front of the group, running to class without getting trampled as Hiro was being dragged across the DWMA's floor. This was the beginning for the weirdest trio in the DWMA.

* * *

**Kid had to win, sorry for all the Hiro fans but I had to make it realistic. Also, yo-yo's as weapons matches Hiro's personality: not intimidating and but looks badass. Rate and Review and God Bless Monarchy!**


	5. The Quest of a Hiro!

**Chapter 5: An Evening at the Museum; Will Hiro Ever Become a Redeemable Meister?**

It been a week since Hiro's fight and everyone seemed to have forgotten about it. Well, everyone except Hiro. For an entire week, he's been under his blankets in spiralling depression. It was his one chance to be one of those popular students like Maka and Black Star but he blew it. Leon entered the room to see if he could cheer Hiro up.

"Hiro, get the hell up out of that bed," Leon yelled as he pulled the blankets off of his bed.

"Why? I'm just a loser."

"Yes, you are, but you need get up and shower. You smell like that horse that Stein dissected."

"I just wanna die in my bed, alone."

"Come on. Don't say that. I want you to die in some cool explosion or as a sacrifice to save the planet. But not like this."

"Just go!"

"Don't make me get Mr. C!"

Leon just left the washed-up hero alone in his bed and left the room. Hiro spent about an hour in his room looking up at the ceiling. He turned his head and looked at the bunk bed. Under the bunk bed, there was a black box that Leon put there when they first moved in. Leon told him once that he shouldn't know what was in that box but his curiosity got the better of him. He slid out of bed and crept closer to the black box. He then pulled it from under the bed. The box was untouched and completely black from top to bottom. He slowly lifted the lid of the box.

Suddenly he heard the doorknob turn. Hiro quickly slid the box back under the bunk bed and jumped back into his bed. Leon opened the door to try again to get Hiro out of bed. This time he was wielding a chainsaw in his hand, ready to cut his meister in half like a magician. He fell out of bed and narrowly avoided the blade of the saw and made it into the bathroom.

"You have an hour. Meet me in the DWMA or I'm coming back for you with the boar. Another boar, the first one as you can remember exploded."

After Leon left, Hiro rushed out the apartment, clean and dressed; running to the DWMA before Leon kept his end of the deal and released that enraged beast again. At the DWMA, everyone just walked by Hiro as if he wasn't even there. Walking down the hall, he saw Leon and Antonio looking at the Mission Bulletin Board.

"What the hell is this?" Antonio turned to his younger brother for some answers.

"I've seen this before. Students go on missions to get those Kishin Egg Souls."

Antonio sees Hiro walking up to them. "Look at who we got here. Finally decided to get out of bed?"

"Don't mess with me, okay. I don't feel like going to class right now."

"Don't worry about it," Leon said, "we've been kicked out of that class."

"What?"

"What did you expect? You didn't show up for a week and you missed that Chain Resonance class. Stein said that if any student didn't do it, they would immediately get kicked out the class. You've even been degraded to one-star meister."

"So I'm out the class?"

Antonio jumped in the conversation. "Yes, you're just a one-star meister with some one-star weapons but you're still a member of the academy so we still a have a chance to make some extra credit. You're just going to a regular class."

Hiro just crouched into a corner, staring at the wall that is his life. He was further away from being part of the main story line and main characters. He was just going to be another generic meister that just roamed the halls and just react to situations. He could already fell himself transforming into a no-eye, one-liner, no-personal-development, background character.

The Romano brothers were running out of time to get Hiro's self-esteem up before he just fades away into the background like the others. Everyone was out on a mission to get the magical tool, Brew, and Crona was nowhere to be found so the school was as ordinary as Hiro. Suddenly, Leon got an idea.

"Let's do one of these missions," he suggested.

"Yeah, let's go get some souls," Antonio added. "We'll become Deathscythes while everyone is gone."

The two drag their meister from the corner and brings him in front of the receptionist. He didn't have the self-esteem to even stand up in front of her.

"How can I help you boys out?" The receptionist asked, looking at the puddle of what one was Hiro.

"How can we get one of these missions?" Antonio asked. "I wanna help get my meister back into the two-star class again before he turns into a shapeless form of goo."

"You're going to need to take a Rank Up Mission!"

Hiro got up from the ground at the sound of an opportunity. "A what?"

"A Rank Up Mission! If completed, you will become a two-star meister!"

Hiro didn't take any time to think about it. "We'll take it."

"Hold your horses, it comes with a catch. If you fail, you won't be able to take another one for six months."

That six months deal scared him but he knew it was his only chances to get back into that class. He nodded his head in acceptance. The receptionist hands Hiro a black envelope with a Lord Death skull seal on the back.

"Thank you very much," Hiro said to the receptionist.

"You're welcome. Now come back with two stars on your chest, okay?"

"Okay!"

The mission was in Washington D.C. to the Smithsonian Museum. The only security guard that was in charge of watching the entire museum at night was killed to unknown causes. It is said that there is a special artifact that was under the museum that brings the exhibits to life, the Akhmenrah's tablet. Hiro and the Romano brothers' mission is to retrieve the tablet.

When the three made it to the museum, it was only a few minutes until sunset. All three of them were wandering the National Gallery of Art.

"I don't get some of this art," Antonio said out loud.

Hiro turns around and looks at Antonio. "Then stop stealing it." He takes the painting out of Antonio's hands and props it back on the wall.

"Guys," Hiro said, "Don't forget why we're here. We need to find that tablet."

"Right!"

"You hear me Leon?"

The two of them look around and realize that Leon is gone.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, I don't make him where his leash anymore."

"We gotta find him before we run into any-"

Suddenly, there was a large thud sound coming from down the hall. Then another. Then another. It began to sound like the footsteps of something big and it was coming their way.

"Hide," Hiro whispered.

The two of them split up. Hiro hid behind a column as Antonio hid in plain sight: in front of a painting. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his upper body was painted just like the painting behind him. Hiro wanted to slap himself at his weapon's stupidity but he just stayed low and hid behind the column. As the two hid, the footstep grew louder. It was a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex that was made of only bones. The T-Rex was searching the hallway, as if it was looking for something. It stopped at the painting that Antonio used to disguise himself and stared at it with its nonexistent eyes. Antonio started dancing in front of the painting, which startled the dead dinosaur.

"_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_," he sang as he danced in place.

The dinosaur was confused as to what he was doing but he seemed to be hypnotized by the dancing. Strangely, you could hear sounds of a xylophone and other musical instruments as he sang.

"_Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done. But I don't wanna live that way. Reading into every word you say. You said that you could let it go. And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you USED TO KNOW!_"

When Antonio yelled the last verse of the song, the dinosaur saw it as a threat and unleashed a roar that shook the entire hallway. Antonio picked up his shirt and ran away with Hiro running behind him. Now the two are being chased by the T-Rex skeleton through the gallery as the painting were cheering them on.

"What is wrong with this place?"

"It's that tablet! We gotta find it!"

As the two were running, Leon was inside of another exhibit being thrown to the wall.

"I am going to kick your ass, Genghis Khan," Leon yelled out as he got out of the wall he was stuck on.

The pillager, Genghis Khan, and his men surrounded Leon in the Dynasty exhibit. One after one, Leon kicked, swept-kicked, and jumped kicked every Mongolian man that ran up to him. After he defeated the soliders, Leon ran up to the head Mongolian and kicked him straight in his chest, defeating him. Leon stripped him of his armor and wore it as a symbol of his victory.

"I am the empire of Mongol!" he shouted into the heavens.

He left the exhibit to find his lost comrades but all of the Khan's clan began to follow him. With their former leader defeated, they followed Leon and joined his quest. The Leon clan charged out of the exhibit and headed towards the Historical Building.

Antonio is still being chased by the dinosaur even though he ran out of the museum of art and now running thorough the fields. He turned around to see that Hiro was no longer with him. His face is still covered in paint from his previous try to avoid the dinosaur.

"Damn you HIRO!" he yelled into the heavens as he continued running from the T-Rex skeleton.

He continued running until he arrived to the National Museum of Natural History. The museum was filled with animals that came to life and roamed the halls. Antonio jumped over the rhinoceros that were slowly walking down the halls and sliding under the giraffes that were trying to eat the lights as if they were leaves. No matter how many animals he avoided the dinosaur chased him. He quickly turned the corner and entered the dinosaur exhibit.

He breathes heavily as he looks up to see more dinosaur skeletons in front of him. "Oh come on! Why would you die like everything else that is awesome?"

He posed as if he was ready to fight. "Prepare to die all over again, you pea-brained fossils!" The Triceratops and the Stegosaurus were ready to charge at the demon weapon and the T-Rex was right behind him. Simultaneously, all three beasts charged at Antonio. At the last second, Antonio jumped out of the way and watched all three fossils crash into each other. Their bones were intertwined with one another, preventing them from splitting apart.

"Now that is comedy," Antonio said as he laughed at the three ancients. As he was laughing, he was attacked by a monkey who stole his tie from his neck.

"I will teach you for spreading AIDS!"

The monkey smiled before he left the prehistoric exhibit. Antonio chased the mammal all the way to the Historical Building.

As Hiro and Antonio were being chased by the giant, moving fossil, he turned and ran for the Histroical Building as the creature pursued the demon weapon. He wondered the Historical Building; going passed some of the most famous people of history. He took this moment that he had to himself to sit down and think about his life. He is a one-star meister that was kicked out of his advanced class to be just another average kid at the DWMA. This mission was his only chance to get the back the little pride that he had but he was empty handed and unarmed. The more he thought about it, the more he came to realize that his life was getting him nowhere. But then he saw something that changed his life.

He saw King Arthur in an exhibit case. He was holding a striking pose with his sword high in the air and his armor made of gold that still shined in the light. He was everything that Hiro wanted to be: heroic, popular, loved by all, and respected. He found his goal in life and he is going to pursue it, no matter how he does it or what he as to do. He ran out of that exhibits with high hopes, searching for the Akhmenrah's tablet.

* * *

**All Hail Hiro The King!**


	6. The Hiro Becomes a King!

**Chapter 6: The Era of a New Leader; All Hail Hiro the King?**

Hiro is outside and in front of the Historical Building. He ran out of the building at the same time Leon and Antonio enter through the back.

"Where were you?" Antonio asked with his face and body still painted like a work of art and a ripped tir.

"I got lost and I was looking for you guys?" Leon said, still wearing Khan's armor.

"What are you wearing?"

"What's wrong with your face?"

"Answer my question first!"

"I fought Genghis Khan and won his army."

"What happened to the army?"

"I lost the army to a group of Mafia thugs," Leon whispered.

"You are an idiot."

"What about you? What's up with the face paint?"

"Had to disguise myself from the dinosaurs. Those things aren't extinct as I was chased by one. Then I spanked my monkey until I got my tie."

"Disturbing. Yeah, but where's Hiro?"

"I don't know, we were both being chased and then we split."

"You lost our meister?"

"No, not lost! Misplaced!"

"What do we do now?"

"Go to the Holocaust exhibit and kick Hitler in the balls?"

"You are my brother!"

The two go on their little adventure and left the Histroical Building through the back. Meanwhile Hiro is in front of the building. Then suddenly, he sees some dark green lights lightning flashing at the Washington Monument. He thinks it was where the tablet might be so he runs in that direction alone. The flashes of lightning are getting more out of control as he gets closer. As he reaches the monument, he stops and sees that there is a man standing in front of the tall white building with the tablet in his hand. The man is dressed as an Egyptian pharaoh, colors of gold and black covering his body with a King Tut headpiece on his head. The man turns to Hiro with his hands spread out.

"Have you come to witness the return of the true pharaoh?"

"True pharaoh?"

The pharaoh puts his hands down. "The Kishin is released and its madness is spreading all over this world. With this tablet, I will be able to destroy that ridiculous man of madness and become the true god of this word, like I was destined to be."

"I won't let that happen," Hiro yells out to the insane man.

"Oh, and you're going to stop me, Pharaoh Ra, alone?"

"I will fight with him."

Hiro turns around to see that King Arthur was standing behind him. He stands tall with his armor of gold and his long sword shining from the moonlight of their demonic looking moon. He carries his long golden blade that resembles the holy sword Excalibur.

"King Arthur," Hiro said in admiration. "You're-"

"I saw you admiring me in my exhibit. Now let's defeat this man and save this museum."

Hiro and King Arthur were ready to fight the Pharaoh, two on one. The Pharaoh just laughed and raised the tablet into the sky. He whispered some dark enchantments as the tablet glows bright gold. The sky grew black and lightning once again flashed before the three. This time the lightning began striking the ground around them. From the heavens above, men with wings with bird faces flew from the clouds and appeared as an army before Ra. There were hundreds of them versus Hiro and King Arthur. The king shouted a shout of courage with his sword in the air and retreated.

Hiro turns around to the running king. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just a mannequin," the crying king said as he pranced away. King Arthur dropped his crown and his sword as he retreated. "I don't wanna die-"

Hiro just dropped his jaw and looked at what the cowardly King dropped. He picked up the sword and placed the crown on his head. It was tilted to the right side, as if it was just another accessory to his unique outfit.

"You wear it like you're a hero? A king? You are nothing compared to the power I wield! Go my minions!"

The army charged at Hiro and the new king charged at the army. All of the birdmen had knives and swords to fight with as Hiro had a fake Excalibur prop. As the fleet charged at the boy, there was a sound of shouting coming from the sky. The two sides stopped to see that it was a biplane from the Air and Space Museum flying over them. It was Amelia Earhart flying the plane with Leon and Antonio standing on the wings of the plane. Leon was finally back in his regular attire of all white as Antonio got all of the paint of his face.

"Good luck boy," she said giving them a signal.

"Don't worry, we got this!" Antonio yelled from the left wing.

"Transform and roll out!"

The two wave goodbye and jump off the plane without parachutes.

"What is love?" Antonio shouted as he fell with legs and arms together.

"God doesn't fall!" Leon said as he fell upside down.

Hiro looked up two see his friends falling from the sky. He dropped to his prop sword and ran to where the two were going to land. Hiro raised his hand in the air and the two understood the signal. Their bodies separated into a giant bush of string then formed a red and dark pink yo-yo. The two landed in Hiro's hands, Antonio in the left and Leon in the right.

"We are gone for a few minutes and you got an armor of birdmen trying to take over the world?" Antonio said with his face on the reflection of the yo-yo.

"Where were you too?"

"I was the leader of the Mongolians and he was a work of art. Then we kicked Hitler in the balls. It was a pretty good day."

"Whatever, we have to get that tablet from that guy before he destroys the museum."

"So what's the plan, meister?"

"We fight and win, then go home, I become a two-star meister, I get some dinner and go to bed."

"Whatever," Antonio said. "-your majestic!" Hiro was still wearing the crown on his head, still tilted.

"What's this now? You're from the DWMA aren't you," Ra realized. "No matter, you cannot defeat an army of this size. Now go!"

The army once again charged at Hiro but this time he was ready. He launched his left yo-yo at a birdman, pushing it back, and as soon as he pulled Antonio back, he launched Leon at another birdman. Even though the birdmen haven't even reached the meister, Hiro took out a few of them with his yo-yos. Suddenly, a few of the minions flew and swarmed the king but Hiro reeled in his yo-yos and wrapped them around one of the birdmen.

"The Yo-Yo Hero: Hiro the Brave!" He swung that trapped man and swung him around, smacking him into the others and clearing the skies. Then he slammed the trapped man into the ground. He tugged the strings back and the yo-yos retreated back to his hands.

"You may be tough but a mere hero cannot take out an army of this size!" Ra proclaimed to the young man.

"You right! One hero can't handle any army like this," he said lowering his head. "But-"

Hiro charged right towards the center of the launched his yo-yos towards the ground. The tiny wheels dug through the surface as it rolled at a great speed towards the crowd.

"I am no mere hero! Call me Hiro the King!"

The yo-yos dashed across the ground and from them, the images of large white horses with long black manes charged at the soldiers.

"The Yo-Yo King: The King's Chariot!"

The yo-yo collided with the soldiers, sending most of them flying and the flying back. The images of the horses faded away as the attack was over and Hiro pulled back his yo-yos back into his hands.

"How did you do that?" Ra exclaimed at the new king. "How could you defeat my army?"

"This is just a footnote to my path as being a king. Move aside and hand over the tablet or you will face the wrath of my king-like powers." Hiro was calm and gently smiling at the pharaoh.

"Never!" the pharaoh yelled as he sent his entire army to attack at once.

Hiro just stood in place as he was surrounded. He turned around to find more birdmen behind and flying above him. He was trapped completely but he didn't mind. He had a small smile on his face as if he didn't care. He lets go of each of his yo-yos, hitting the floor as if they were just inanimate objects. He was still holding onto them by the strings but the birdmen got closer and closer.

"Soul Resonance!"

All three of their souls were in sync as Hiro's soul became visible to everyone that surrounded him. The soul was a translucent blue color with a gold crown on it tilted to the right. The yo-yos began to change as the two began to glow gold. The strings of the yo-yos became gold chains that wrapped itself around Hiro's arms. Hiro held the yo-yos tightly as the transformed around his hands into a large pair of golden fist with knuckles of golden spikes.

"This is your fate, peasants! Yo-Yo King: All Shall Hail the King!"

He pointed his left golden hand towards the crowd and launched it like a cannon. The hand flew towards the crowd, with a chain connecting the hand to Hiro's arm, and eliminated all of the birdmen in that direction and transformed them into Kishin Egg Souls. He then did his right fist, launching the golden chained hand and turning all of the unlucky soldiers in the way into Kishin Egg Souls. He swung his chained fist around, grabbing and throwing the armed birdmen and rendering them into Kishin Eggs. Hiro then reeled in his fist and went on a punching rampage. He defeated every single flying soldier that came into his line of sight until he was in an empty field of nothing but souls.

"Your subjects were nothing! Now give me the tablet!"

"No," Pharaoh Ra said as he backed away. "I won't!"

Hiro just moved closer and closer as the pharaoh was paralyized with fear. His pupils were a golden color as he raised the cowardly Ra to his eyes.

"Listen to your king! Hand me the tablet!"

Ra's eyes changed from the dark brown color they were to gold. "Yes, your majesty!" He slowly hands the tablet to his king without resisting as if he was being controlled.

Hiro drops the pharaoh down, watching him run from his king as Hiro's fist of gold return to their original forms. Hiro felt a little woozy after the entire fight, falling on his back. Leon and Antonio returned to their human forms and helped their meister back up.

"You okay?" Leon asked.

"That was bad ass!" Antonio said. "I didn't even know we could do that!"

"Giant fist of righteousness!"

"The golden gloves of royalty!"

"And look at all of the souls!"

Leon and Antonio went into the field of Kishin Eggs and began collecting each and every one of them. Hiro gets back to his feet slowly and watched as his two demon weapons were collecting souls by the tens. Hiro sees the tablet in his hands and carries it over to them.

"How many souls that you guys get?"

"99!"

"Me too! 99!"

"That's 198 souls!" Hiro exclaimed. "We only need two witch souls!"

The two cheered the entire way home, only needing two more souls but they were the souls of a witch. Hiro kept the gold crown on his head the entire time. It was a keepsake from their adventure and he liked the look it gave him. At the DWMA, Hiro handed the tablet to Lord Death himself inside of the Death Room. Spirit gave them a smile as the three proved themselves as a fine group.

"I see that you three have gotten a lot strong since the Excalibur incident," Lord Death cheered.

"Excalibur?" Leon asked.

"It's a long story," Hiro said as he made that disgusted Excalibur face. "Just forget it!"

"So how was the museum?" Spirit asked.

"We collected all the souls we need."

"It was awesome."

"I got to kick Hitler in the balls."

"I ran from dinosaurs."

"I became one with the Mongolians."

"And I jumped of a biplane with some red head."

Spirit stopped the excited demon weapons. "You collected souls during your Rank Up Mission?"

"Yeah! 99 Souls!"

In an instant, Lord Death placed his hand on both their chest and confiscated every soul they collected, making the number of souls they collected zero. "Collecting souls during that mission is against the rules. It is just a task to show how you improved."

"What did you do to us?" Antonio asked as he energy was drained with it.

"I feel so weak!" Leon said as he fell to his knees.

"I took back all of the souls that you've collected on that mission. You are back to the number of souls you had before you went on that mission." Lord Death turned to the meister. "Don't worry, your rank has risen and you are officially a two-star meister but the souls collected will not be counted."

Leon and Antonio looked at each other's frail versions of themselves. "We're back to zero?" they said each other. They just collapsed on the ground as Hiro stood as a two-star meister.

"But it doesn't matter!" Leon said faintly.

"We'll just do it all over again!" Antonio added.

"We're going to make our meister a king no matter the cost!"

* * *

**For Next Chapter, I need lines for Antonio and Leon. Dialogue that screams "Stupidity we is!" Put one in the review if you wanna hear(read) them saying it. More chapters on the way.**


	7. The Hiro Learns the Truth!

**Chapter 7: The Trials of Truth and Witchcraft; Is Hiro the King Just a Pawn?**

From that Rank-Up Mission, Hiro had to not only to return the souls he collected but the crown he took from the museum. It was a priceless artifact from the actual King Arthur, even though the one at the museum is a coward who runs crying from a fight. Since that day, the three of them made a pact to get another 198 souls.

Everyday was the same routine those three: wake up, school, mission, and two hours of sleep. Each mission they went on only promised a few souls. A good mission would be when they got three to five souls. In some of the mission, they couldn't even collect the Kishin Egg because there are ethical issues like "can you live with yourself if you kill a little girl that was a Kishin but has a caring family that promised to take care of her?"

During this time Buttataki (BJ) was killed after he was sent to the DWMA. It was suspected that there were some hiccups in the Battle for Brew and that there was a mole inside of the DWMA. It is suspected of Dr. Stein to be the one that did it but he is nowhere to be found. Also, due to some fight, Black Star got expelled but it is said that he went to Japan with Tsubaki for some much needed R&R.

After three weeks of barely any sleep, Antonio and Leon finished their goal of getting 198 Kishin Souls. They would have cheered and celebrated but they were too tired to even show emotions. They had blank faces as they walked down the halls of the DWMA. Hiro, on the other hand, was at the apartment sleeping in his bed because he collapsed after their last mission. He did all of the real fighting so they decided that he deserved the rest.

"We need to find the nurse," Antonio said as he dragged his feet down the halls.

"What's wrong with you?" Leon said as he tried to stay awake.

"That last Kishin bit my leg."

"I told your ass to run faster."

"That little girl Kishin took me by surprise. If I had feeling in any of my body, I would kick your-" Antonio trailed off the sentence.

"Kick my what?"

"Kick what?"

"I don't know, I'm too tired to focus right now."

Suddenly the two sleepy demon yo-yos walked into Liz and Patti talking.

"Gun girls?" Leon asked. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes to get a few minutes of sleep.

"Leon! Antonio!" Patti cheered.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Liz questioned.

"We got all 198 sleep and we have no souls," Antonio replied.

"You got 198 souls?"

"Yep."

"Congratulations!"

"To what?"

Liz was confused. "Didn't you say that you guys got all the Kishin Eggs you need?"

Antonio raised his eyebrow. "I said that? I don't remember."

"Are you okay?"

Antonio was moving around but put his fist up. "Are you trying to start another fight with us? It's always the same with you two. Back in New York, every time we saw each other in Brooklyn…it was like cat and moose!"

"Don't you mean cat and mouse?"

"Are you calling us mice?" Antonio was getting enraged. He took another step but his leg was starting to sting from the Kishin bite wound. Antonio just woke up his brother and bid the ladies a fond farewell. The two looked all over the school's infirmary but they were in such a delusion of sleep deprivation that they wandered into the school's basement. They fought two men that were guarding a section of the basement because they thought they were "keeping them from their destiny."

The two looked around and noticed that they were in the basement of the DWMA. The hallways were dark with small candles on the wall that lit their way. Antonio takes one of the candles and carries it as they wandered around the dark halls. Suddenly, they came across a jail door. It said the words "Witch Medusa Gorgon" on it but the shadow blocked out the word "witch".

"Me-Med-Medu-Medicine!" Leon read the sign giving up after the first three letters.

"This must be the place."

"Why is it guarded like this?"

"The school is run by Lord Death remember? He must think that medicine help is one of those things you gotta fight for. Like love or Diablo III."

Leon opened the door as the two walked in. Antonio brought the candle into the room; bringing some light into the darkness of the room. At the edge of the room, there was a little girl that was chained to the wall. She had short blond hair with a black dress.

* * *

Hiro finally woke up from a good night sleep. He turned to the window to see that it was midday. Hiro then turns to the bunk bed to see that Antonio and Leon weren't there. He remembered that during their last mission, Antonio got bit on the leg by the little girl who turned out to be a Kishin, so Hiro assumed that he went to the school's infirmary. He stretched his arms and got out of bed, smiling to his accomplishment.

_198 souls in three weeks, that's gotta be a record. I bet no other deathscythe even dared to do that. Tonight, we're celebrating: curry and soda until we pass out!_

He looked down at the bottom of the bunk bed to see that black box again. He stared at it for a few seconds, wondering at the secrets that it held.

_Knowing those two, it's probably enough dirty magazines to last a year. Or maybe a giant prank with a spring loaded pie waiting for me to open it._

Hiro's curiosity increased more and more as he stared at the black box. Last time he tried to open the box, Leon chased him out of the apartment before he had a chance to look inside. He kneeled in front of the bunk bed and slid the box out. He sat on the bottom bunk with his hands on the lid. He thought to himself that he shouldn't open the box but his hands were already slowly raising the cover. In an instant, he closed his eyes and removed the top, waiting for something to happen. He didn't hear anything or felt a pie in his face so he opened his eyes.

Inside the box was a large red covered book with the title scratched off. He picked up the book to see a photo under it. It was a picture of Leon and Antonio with someone between them. They were all wearing police uniforms: blue shirts with dark blue bullet proof vest and dark blue pants. The guy in the middle had a dark pair of shades with a police cap covering his blonde hair.

Hiro then opened the book and began reading the first few lines of it:

_Waddup Journal, just another day of stealing and blackmail. Leon and I need a new life in this big city before I start growing mad. There's gotta be more to life than the Black Spades._

Hiro realized that this was Antonio's journal. The more the meister read, the more he learned of the Romano's past: The two lost their parents in a gang war incident; they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. They grew up on the streets until they joined a local gang called the Black Spades. With them, they learned how to run from the police, steal, lie, and blackmail from this group of thugs. Then one day, the Spades were brought to taken down.

_Journal, you ain't gonna believe this. We've been found out. It looks like these cops were always on our tail and they finally got us. I don't care about the Black Spades, I just want to make sure that I don't get separated from Leon. I can't imagine life without him. He's the only family I've got. But I have a chance to stay with him. Since we don't have much of a history with the Spades (mostly because I made sure that our names and faces never got associated with any of the Black Spades' plans), we were offered a job to work with the police force. Either that or we go to court and they find all the evidence that proves we aren't so innocent._

It turns out that Antonio took the offer and joined the police force. They were put together who was a police prodigy, Evan Edwards. Evan Edwards was a teenage prodigy that was responsible for finding the hideout of the Black Spades and taking them down. The Romano brothers became his weapons as he refused to use guns or any lethal. The three of them helped the police take back New York from the crime overlords that ran the city. They've stopped drug smugglers, murders, and even came across the infamous the Brooklyn Thompsons sister.

After reading page after page of stories of the three of them fighting crime in the Big Apple, Hiro started to wonder why they've never mentioned this to him. Hiro told his life story, even though it is as average and boring as you can get, but they've never talked once about their lives before the DWMA.

* * *

As Hiro read more, Antonio and Leon were in the same room as the heartless witch known as Medusa. They never meet her or heard much about her so they didn't know the dangers they are walking in to.

"Help me sir," Medusa said in her childish voice. "Those meanies put me in here and are doing bad things to me."

Leon got down on his knee and looked at the girl's eyes. "Hmmm-Did you get a fair trial?"

Medusa was confused about the question. "What?"

"Did you get a fair trial?"

"Um-no?"

"Then you shall receive one!"

Medusa looked past Leon to see Antonio wearing a black gown and a powder wig. He was standing in front of a podium with a gavel on it. The judge picks up his gavel and began banging it quiet the courtroom known as Medusa's jail cell.

"All rise!"

Leon stood up, at the same time, raising Medusa's shackles to bring her to her feet.

"You may be seated."

Leon sits down as Medusa follows. She had no idea what was going to happen so she just played along.

Leon puts Medusa's left hand on the book he was holding.

"Do you swear?" Leon asked.

"I guess so?"

"You swear? Not in this courtroom you don't!" Leon gave the witch a Maka Chop. "It is a good Christian court!"

"What the hell was that for?"

"For saying 'h-e-double hockey sticks'. We don't like assholes like you swearing up in this bitch!"

"Didn't you just swear now?"

"I didn't swear into the good book!" Leon said as he pointed to the dictionary he had to swear Medusa in. Leon puts Medusa's hand onto the black dictionary. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes?"

"Pinky promise?" Leon pulls out his pinky.

Medusa just shakes her head and makes a pinky promise with the younger Romano brother. He sits down and the trial starts.

"Please state your case," Antonio said looking at the little witch.

"Okay." She stands up. "My name is Medusa Gorgon and I-"

"Objection!"

Antonio started to bang his gavel into the podium to the non-existent commotion of the jury. Medusa turns to Leon, seeing that he changed his outfit. He was now wearing a blue suit with his signature dark pink tie and white shirt. It was him that called out in court. He was standing in front of a smaller podium with his hands on it.

"What is the meaning of the outburst Leon?"

"Sorry your honor but she is leaving out some important information."

Antonio turned to Medusa. "Are you?"

"But I didn't even get to finish my senten-"

"Objection!"

"I didn't even finish."

"Didn't even finish? Or didn't even start?"

"I-uh-"

"I rest my case!" Leon sits down as he takes a sip from his cup, looking both tired and proud with dark rings around his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Like I was saying, I am Medusa and I-"

"Medusa? Isn't that what Chrona's mother's name? Are you Chrona's mother?" Judge Romano asked.

"Why yes I am!"

"See, my clinent isn't guilty!" Leon was standing right next to Medusa wearing a white vest, a green collared shirt and a white tie. The most interesting thing about his outfit change was that he was wearing a visor over his eyes and his hair was now white.

"How did you-"

"My client is a mother so she couldn't have done it. It's a law that mothers can't break laws." He sits down and puts his hand on Medusa's shoulder. "Don't worry, we got this trial!"

"Any more statements Mr. Romano?" Antonio asked.

"None your honor!"

"Okay, you may go Leon Wright!"

"Right!" Leon was on the other side of the court in his blue suit before Medusa realized that he wasn't next to him.

He gets away from his stand and walks to the center of the tiny courtroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the courtroom. She's guilty!"

Antonio gasped to this shocking news. Medusa just rolled her eyes to the idiocy. Leon walked back to his seat and take a nothing sip of his pretend coffee.

"Come on," Medusa said trying to take this seriously. She looks at Antonio now reading a magazine. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Stenographer-" Antonio said pointing to his brother next to his podium, typing every word that everyone said. "-can you please repeat what the defendant said."

Leon pulls the long sheet of paper that had everything he typed. He rolled the paper to the part that Antonio asked for. "Umm-blah, blah, nag, bitching, bitching, more bitching, I'm guilty, even more bitching!"

"That's all I have to hear," Judge Romano said. "Anything you have to say before we sentence you to death?"

Medusa just sighed. "What does a witch have to do to get things to make sense again?"

"Wait, you're a witch?" Everything stopped in that instant.

* * *

Hiro was reading the journal, page after page of how Evan, Leon, and Antonio solved case after case and he couldn't have been any happier. Hiro started to feel jealous reading skipping some chapters of their perfect life until he reached pages that were covered in newspaper articles. One article's title was "Got 99 Problems But A Witch is One!" with a picture of Evan Edwards on the article.

Hiro read the article to find out that Evan was killed in a case that involved two witches that was slowly spreading madness through pills called Black Soul. If the pill were to be consumed, the madness wavelength would take over the body, driving the person into the brink of insanity. At 11:34pm, Evan found their lair and encountered two witches, and after a long and straining battle, he was outnumbered and was killed.

After the articles of Evan that flooded the book, there was one last page of Antonio's handwriting. It was in red ink that resembled blood.

_WHY ARE WITCHES SO CRUEL? THEY TOOK THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS LIFE THAT WE LOOKED UP TO, THAT MADE US BETTER PEOPLE! MY BROTHER AND I ARE STILL IN MOURN AFTER TWO MONTHS BUT WE'VE DEVISED A PLAN! WE'RE GONNA GO TO THE DWMA TO FIGURE OUT WHERE THE WITCHES ARE HIDING! ALL WE NEED IS A NEW MEISTER TO KEEP THE ASSHOLES IN THE ACADEMY TO KEEP THEM OFF OUR SCENT! I JUST NEED A MEISTER THAT CAN WIELD US, I DON'T CARE WHO! I JUST NEED SOME FOOL TO GET US CLOSER TO A WITCH THAT COULD GET US CLOSER TO THOSE WITCHES THAT TOOK OUR FRIEND, OUR BROTHER, AWAY FROM US! ALL WITCHES NEED TO DIE!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

Hiro came to the realization that Leon and Antonio didn't choose him because they saw something worth wild in him; he was just the best they could get in a short amount of time. All of the laughs and moments they've shared were all made up. He just threw the book on the bed and cried, his only friends just used him.

* * *

Down in the jail cell, Antonio had his hands around Medusa's neck. The grip is getting tighter, cutting off her breathing.

"Are you really going to kill me, just because I'm a witch?" Medusa said as she slowly made a smile. "I guess I have to warn you that this isn't my body. You're going to kill the girl's body that I'm borrowing."

Antonio's nose was flaring and his eyes were red. "You think I give a rat's ass about the girl? You witches are all the same."

"Are you really going to kill a little girl just because you hate me?"

Leon crossed his arms. "We don't care about the girl. We just want to know if you know two witches: one of a falcon and one of a cheetah. Where are they?"

"Oh, you mean Fal and Cheet?" she said gasping for air. "You're going to have to keep me alive to find where they are."

Antonio slams her back into the wall and smiles like he was being taken over by the madness in his head. "You think I would strike a deal with you? I will just kill you and move on. I don't care about you withhold information from me. I'll just kill you if you do and move on!"

Medusa had no choice. She could feel her life fading away and her powers were limited. She gave in. "They are working with Arachnophobia."

Antonio tightened his grip choking her even more. Medusa began scrumming around with her smalls on Antonio's hand, trying to break free but she was too weak and her lack of oxygen was clouding her mind. She slowly stopped struggling as Antonio didn't give an inch of mercy.

Medusa would have died at the very moment but a miracle happened. Antonio and Leon's lack of sleep cause them to collapse in place, giving Medusa a chance to breathe. She gasped over and over, getting back her oxygen. She sat in her dark corner with the two brothers asleep on the rock surface.

* * *

**I feel that this chapter could have been better. I wanted it to still be more funny but also more serious! Whatever! Also I was watching old episodes of White Collar and the movie Bad Boys II before I wrote this! Next Chapter, Baba Yaga Castle!**


	8. The Tragedy of a Hiro! Part I

**Chapter 8: Operation Capture Baba Yaga's Castle; Hiro and Romano's Separation?**

Antonio wakes up in the infirmary bed with Leon sleeping in the bed next to him. Between the two beds was Hiro sitting on a wooden chair and looking down onto his hands. He had a concerned look on his face as he didn't even turn to the awaken Antonio. The thought of him being just a replacement technician rattled in his mind, putting him into a deeper depression.

"Wassup Hiro?" Antonio asked with a tired look.

Hiro didn't answer back.

"What? Tightened your belt to tight again?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on brohaa! You could tell me anything. I'm probably gonna fall asleep in the middle but you can still tell me."

"How's your leg?" Hiro wanted to change the subject.

Antonio pulls up his pants leg to show the bite mark and how it was covered in bandages. "Still attached so I'm pretty good right now!"

Antonio gets out of bed and took a few steps. After he learned that the pain of the bite was gone, he started brake dancing in the infirmary. He was popping and locking and head-spinning all over the infirmary, breaking some fragile and important medical equipment. He stops and looks at all of the damaged property, and then turns to Hiro. He was still sitting down in the same chair, not even concerned about the broken needles and glass all over the floor.

Suddenly Leon woke up from his sleep. "Mornin' bitches!"

"Manners! It's good morning bitches," Antonio responded. "Be respectful of the English language. Don't think that you're so street that you could say –ing words without the g."

"Okay! I get it," Leon replied back, stretching his arms into the air. He hops out of bed and notices that the room was destroyed.

Suddenly Sid the zombie professor entered the infirmary looking for Hiro.

"Hiro, are you in here? I'm hop-" He looks around to see that everything in the infirmary is broken. "I don't even-"

"215th!" Leon shouted as he pointed at Sid.

Sid just sighed and shook his head. "Just come with me before I change my mind."

Leon hopped out of bed and he, along with Hiro and Antonio, followed Sid down the hallway and to their crescent classroom. While walking down the hall, Hiro just walked quietly as the brothers were just dancing behind him. In the classroom, there was Maka, Kilik, Ox, and their weapons were seated in the middle rows. Hiro chose to sit in the lower row and Antonio and Leon followed, sitting to his left. Leon had his arms crossed and Antonio has his legs on the table.

Sid stood in front of the classroom. "Hiro, you along with Leon and Antonio were selected to be part of Operation: Capture Baba Yaga's Castle!"

Ox turns to the incompetent meister, Hiro, and then looks back at Sid. "Why is Hiro coming along? Isn't he the worst two-star meister in the academy? He was even kicked out of the class!"

Leon stood up and looked at Ox and his bald head. "Don't start mocking us and grow some hair cue ball!"

"Why you little-" Ox got angry but he didn't want to pick a fight.

"Leon! Ox!" Sid shouted at the two. Leon turned away from Ox and sat down. "Within three weeks, Hiro acquire 198 Kishin Egg Soul needed for his demon weapons."

The rest of the class was in shock to hear that Hiro got more souls than the rest of the class in only several weeks.

"So what's Operation: Capture Lady Gaga's Castle?" Antonio said, moving his feet out of the way to see the zombie professor.

"Right, you guys will infiltrate the _Baba Yaga's_ Castle to take down Arachne. Think of it as an assassination mission! This group will be lead by Medusa who will-"

Antonio raised his hand calmly and Sid pointed at him to ask his question.

"Yes Antonio?"

"No disrespect sir but no facking way I am working with a witch!"

Kilik looks down at the black shirt Romano. "Facking?"

"Don't make fun of me, I have an accent, okay?"

Kilik just left the question.

"Witches are facking heartless monsters that deserve to be killed by every weapon in this academy!" Leon said, making sure that each word made an impact on to those that heard him.

Everyone was shocked to hear that, especially since Kim and Jacqueline left the DWMA not too long along. Ox got angry but didn't get up from his seat. He still had mix feelings for Kim and didn't want his anger to get the better of him.

"So I guess you're going to sit this battle out?" Sid asked. "If the forces of Arachnophobia are too much, you don't have to-"

"We didn't say that," Antonio answered. "We just don't like the leader. We have a score to settle with Arachnophobia!" Antonio and Leon wanted to go on this mission to find the two witches that were responsible for Evan's death. Hiro didn't know their intentions for wanting to go but he knew it had something to do with Evan.

After going over the details of the operation, the three of them returned to their apartment to get ready for their day tomorrow. Hiro was even congratulated my Maka and all of the other main characters but he just couldn't shake the fact that Leon and Antonio were faking at being his friend. Hiro was sitting on his bed, deep in thought as the Romano brothers walked into the room carrying sniper guns.

"Aren't you excited about this mission?" Leon asked. "You're finally gonna play with the popular kids."

"And we're going to fight some people," Antonio said, pointing his sniper gun at Hiro.

He was aiming straight into Hiro's face but he didn't even flinch or move.

"Don't scream boy," Antonio said sarcastically. "It's just a paintball gun."

"What's wrong with you?" Leon asked.

Hiro just crawled under his sheets trying to go to sleep.

"Maybe he's just nervous about tomorrow?" Leon asked.

"You're probably right. He's finally going to be part of the plot."

Suddenly Leon's outfit faded away as he was a Blue Spy. He slashed at Antonio sides and ran out the room.

"Damn, that Leon's a spy!"

* * *

The next day, the three of them joined the rest of the group and headed off to South America. All three of them had a backpack and a jacket: Leon had an opened white jacket with his signature dark pink color as the interior, Antonio had a zipped up black jacket with a red interior, and Hiro had a long with jacket with three stops on the upper left side of it and was opened from the bottom to reveal his lower stomach. Hiro didn't say a word, even after the battle of battle of the giant swamp squid. Hiro was in charge of using his demon yo-yos to hold the beast down as Kilik gave the squid the final blow.

At the end of the long trail, each of them was given an Arachnophobia disguise Medusa gave everyone a direction to go to destroy one of Arachne's eight locks. Hiro, on the other hand, was given a different assignment. She placed her hand on his forehead and he suddenly started to see arrows on the walls.

"Understood," he said as Leon and Antonio followed him.

"Who said we're taking directions from a filthy witch?" Antonio asked with attitude.

"For all we know, she's leading us to a trap," Leon added.

Hiro didn't say another word to them, turning around and following the arrows that were in plain sight to him. The Romano brothers didn't do anything but follow their technician down the maze hallways of the enormous castle Baba Yaga. At the end of their tour, the three of them reached a higher level of the castle. It was a room that massed produced pills of madness known as the Black Soul. Each one made had Asura's red three eyes emblem. There were giant machines that took black blood into small concentrations that make people fall into the madness without resistance. The pills were going to pe shipped all over the world to help speed up the spread of madness in the world. Leon and Antonio knew of these pills because they are the work of Fal and Cheet.

"Are you ready?" Antonio asked in whisper.

"I'm ready!" Leon whispered.

"Ready for what?" Hiro questioned.

"Brawl!" both Leon and Antonio yelled as they tore off their disguises.

Hiro removed his disguise and looked at his demon weapons fighting without him. He felt useless and forgotten as they fought his battles for him that he ran into the fight and threw a couple of punches and kicks into the mix. Antonio and Leon charged directly into the crowd, kicking down wave after wave of Arachne's soldiers.

"Get ready for a lesson in ass-kickology!"

"I'm Sexy and I know It!"

Leon kicked one guard in the face then turned around to kick another one. Antonio got behind his brother and threw him into the air. As Leon was airborne, Antonio spun around and became a tornado of fancy footwork, kicking everyone around him. Leon landed on someone's head, kicking him down and jumping onto someone else's head. He made his way to Hiro who was doing his best to fend off the military of Arachne.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked, pulling Hiro's shirt.

"Keep away from me you fake!" Hiro said as he punched Leon in the face.

From a distance, Antonio could see his little brother falling onto the ground. ""Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell is going on?" The black shirt Romano fought his way to help us his little brother.

"Why didn't you go into your weapon form?" Hiro asked as he dodged a swinging fist.

Leon kicked that guy back into another soldier and turned back to Hiro. "'Cause we wanted to fight a couple of guys. Why did you call me fake?"

"And why have you been so moody today?" Antonio asked.

"I read that red book about how I am just a replacement for Evan-"

"You opened that box and read my journal!"

"That's not the issue here. You're just using me to find these two witches."

"I told you not to open that box!" Leon said, getting into the argument.

The three of them started to bicker as they fought the swarming goons. Even in a middle of an argument, they were still fighting their hearts out as if they people they were hitting were each other. The Romano brothers and Hiro had two completely opposite fighting styles. Leon and Antonio usually kick their opponents into submission, using nothing but offensive attacks and excelled speed. Hiro, on the other hand, was a defensive fighter. His training with the Romano brothers shown how Hiro was flexible and quick, able to dodge and counter in almost any situation until he understood the opponent's fighting style and find its weakness. He calls it Conquering King Style.

After everyone except for those three were standing, covered in bruises and blood, the two demon weapons transformed into their weapon forms and Hiro used them to destroy the mass production machines. He used their souls of rage to sync together and destroy everything in that room. At the end of the destruction, the Romano brothers turned back into human forms. Hiro just looked at them with disgust.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Evan?"

The two of looked at each other. "We just didn't want to get you too involved with it," Leon replied.

"Oh! I get it! So you didn't want me to know that I was just a puppet on some damn strings?"

"It's not like that."

"So what is it like guys? Tell me!"

Hiro's eyes turned bright yellow as he did to Pharaoh Ra in Washington DC. The two stared into his eyes and did his command as if they were being controlled.

"We-" Antonio said as he struggled to hold in the truth. "We needed a meister that we could wield us and you were the only two star meister without a weapon."

"We staged that fight with Lord Death's son to see your fighting capabilities to understand your skills as a fighter. We wanted someone that could kill those who killed our old meister."

"We wanted to make sure that you wouldn't just die off like our previous meister, Evan. We-"

Hiro didn't want to hear any more of the truth. Hiro clenched his fist and, in a moment of anger, punched Antonio and Leon in the face.

"You guys actually made me believe that I could be more than an errand boy! That I could be some great king! But now I know what I could be- a loser."

Hiro just ran out of the factory room with tears going down his face. The Romano brothers know what they did and they could feel their hearts being torn in half. Hiro was their only friend and they originally wanted to use him as a means of revenge.

Hiro ran down hall after hall until he was lost in the castle. He leaned his back against the wall and slowly slid down until he was crouched into a ball of sadness and shame.

"What's going on here?"

"Looks like another soul just waiting for the madness to take over!"

Hiro hears the voice of two women as he was crouched in his little corner. He looks up to see two witches: Fal and Cheet. Fal had pale skin with short, straight brown hair. She was wearing a long purple cloak with long sleeves that covered her arms completely and a purple witch hat. Every time she raised her hand quickly to direct an Arachnophobia to do something, you could see brown feathers fall out of her long sleeves. Standing next to her was Cheet. She had on a purple, sleeveless dress that revealed her long arms and legs with a purple witch hat on her curly golden blond hair. On her neck were cheetah spot that went down all the way to her arms.

Hiro stood up in an attempt to defend himself but the witches laughed at his act of bravery. Cheet steps forward slowly at the fallen hero as he trembles in fear. Hiro closed his eyes and threw a punch at her but she quickly dodged it and held his arm, preventing him from moving it. Then she pulled out a tiny black pill and force fed it to Hiro.

"We saw what you did back there," Fla asid as Hiro swallowed the pill. "How you just controlled your weapons into telling you the truth! We just wanted to let you know that we could offer you more! We can make you more than some mere errand boy! We can make you a king!"

Hiro just stood there until a giant, sickening smile grew on his face. The madness was taking over his soul, exploited his sadness and fears until it took over. He was no longer Hiro that everyone remembers. From the black blood that he just absorbed, a black crown grew on his head, symbolizing what he's wanted to be from day one: A King!

"All Hail Me!"

* * *

**Hiro is going to make his debut as a main character. You gotta love madness!**


	9. The Tragedy of a Hiro! Part II

**Chapter 9: ****Hiro Vs. The Romano Brothers; How Do You Ask For Forgiveness?**

The two Romano brothers ran down hallway after hallway looking for their technician. All they could think about is the way that they took advantage of his low self-esteem and used it for their own benefit. Antonio could feel his sadness getting to him and Leon was beginning to drown in his own guilt but they knew that they keep searching. Leon heard some voices down one of the halls on his left so he called out to his brother to head towards the voices. They ran down one more hallway until they saw their beloved technician in standing. Their smiles of joy suddenly vanished from their face when they noticed Fal and Cheet standing next to Hiro.

The first instinct of the troubling witches was to laugh at their misfortune.

"What did you do to him?" Antonio yelled out at Fal.

She took a moment from laughing to give him an answer. "Nothing. We just gave him his wish."

Cheet wanted to get involved with the games. "Yeah, we just made him a king. And now you've found us."

"So that just brings up the question: What are you going to do know?"

Leon didn't take a second thought to think about his response. He dash at the witches but Hiro decided to get in the way. Leon stopped just in time, not to knock over Hiro but the black crown wearing teen looked down at Leon with a giant smile that stretched across his face.

"King's Knuckle", Hiro cried out, punching Leon in the chest.

That one attack sent Leon flying back to where his older brother was standing. They couldn't believe the power that Hiro had in one hand. Antonio helped his younger brother back onto his feet and this time, both of them charged at Hiro. Antonio went for a kick to his chest but Hiro just stopped the attack with his bare hands. It was now Leon's chance to attack while Hiro was distracted but it backfired. Hiro just raised Antonio by the leg to smack Leon and sent the both of them flying into the wall.

"Isn't this amusing?" Cheet said laughing at the two of them. "You can't even fight your own technician. Is it because he's stronger than you?"

Leon propped himself off the wall and went for another kick but Hiro just dodged it and punched Leon's face down into the ground. He then got onto his knees and continued punching his face into the ground.

"Is it because the madness is more than you can handle?"

Antonio was slowly getting up from the ground but Hiro walked over to him and stomped on his back until he was flat on the floor. Antonio turned over to look up at Hiro but he saw a black crowned teen that raised his foot. Antonio opened his mouth slowly, mouthing out the words "I'm sorry" but Hiro continuous stepped down onto the older Romano's body until he could hear the sound of a rib snapping into two.

"Or is it because of the guilt that you felt of making him believe in something that cannot come true?"

Leon coughed up some blood onto the floor as he struggled to get himself back onto his feet. He saw the sight of his brother being stepped on as blood was shooting out of his mouth. He wanted to try another attack but his body was too brutally beaten to do anything about it. He dragged his body over to Hiro but the crowned king of madness saw this attempt of survival. He left Antonio's body severely beaten and moved onto Leon. He took his foot and stepped on Leon's hand as he stood in a dominating pose. Leon tries endlessly to raise the foot off of his hand but Hiro didn't give an inch of mercy towards him.

"Okay, that enough you royal highness," Fal said, clapping her sleeved hands to get his attention. "You need to come with us to return to your kingdom."

Hiro eased up his foot, freeing Leon's hand but left by punching Leon in his face, breaking his nose. He didn't walk away until he heard Leon's cries of pain and suffering. He stood between the two witches looking at the mess he made. Antonio was gasping for air with blood all over his mouth and chest and Leon covering his nose to stop the blood. Fal unrolled her sleeves to reveal her falcon wings that she calls her arms. Hiro grabbed onto her as she flew out of the castle with Cheet using her quick cheetah speed to follow them. The Romano brothers slowly closed their eyes as if they could just wake up from this nightmare.

~o0o~

The mission was a success but the Romano brothers came back with the other student in broken bones and crushed spirits. They spent their days in the school's infirmary in complete silence, covered in gauges and bandages. Black Star was with them, talking about his great battle with Mifune, but they didn't even acknowledge him the entire time. Even after their wounds were healed and their bodies were capable were fighting again.

One day, Kim and Jacqueline walked into the room. The pink haired witch was holding a large box in her hands. She looked at the motionless Romano's as she placed the box down onto a table. They were both still wearing their white gowns as the laid on their beds.

"Seems that you've still haven't gotten over the lost of your friend," Kim said putting the box down.

"Serves him right," Jacqueline said with an attitude. "Remember when he tried to take a peek under our skirts and entered the girl's changing room?"

"Don't say that now. They're right there!"

"I'm just saying!"

Antonio just sat up in his bed and stared at the two girls that were standing in front of their beds. Over the days that the two were hospitalized, they've overhear conversation of people that passed by to give them some food. They know that Soul became a death scythe and that Kim is actually a witch. They also know that Kid was kidnapped during the Operation: Capture Baba Yaga's Castle, no pun intended.

"Come on guys, the Shibusen is doing its best to find him."

Antonio looked up at Kim. "How do you say sorry to someone that you manipulated like a pawn?"

Neither Kim nor her lantern weapon knew how to answer that.

"For the entire time that I've been here, I've sought out revenge against all witches. I even hand my hands around Medusa neck at one point. And now our techn-"

Antonio paused for a second. "-our friend is in the depths of madness."

Kim could see the depression in his eyes. "Antonio…"

"I just don't know what to do anymore!" he shouted. He just laid back down into his bed with his head under his pillow.

Leon sat up in his bed, put on his slippers and stood up. "Why did you come here for?"

Kim opened the box and showed the two what was in it. There were two Spartoi uniforms inside the box, designed as they would have like it.

"You two were chosen to be part of the Spartoi. A special elite group of two star weapons and meister ready to fight the Kishin and witches that are spreading madness."

"Come on and try them on!"

The two girls left the room and gave the two a chance to try on their new clothes. On the first try, Kim walked in and had to explain the reason why Leon's outfit was too big and Antonio's outfit was a bit tight is because they were wearing each other's outfit. She gave the boys another ten minutes then walked in wearing their outfit correctly. Both of them had on an untucked white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of blue uniform pants, black ties, and a black belt.

Antonio looked at Leon and Leon looked back at Antonio. They judged their appearance and turned to the lantern technician.

"They suck," they said simultaneously.

Kim was shocked. "What?"

"They're missing something! Something important!"

Jacqueline walked out of the infirmary and came back moments later with two fedoras. "Kim told me that you two wouldn't like the outfits unless they had your colors but I didn't believe her."

Leon was given the white fedora with a dark-pink band on it as Antonio got a black fedora with a red band on it.

"The bands on these hats are actual the remains of your old ties. Your old clothes were too damage to put back together."

The two of them looked at each other with their new outfits.

"We've come to a decision!" Antonio exclaimed.

"We're going to join Spartoi so that we can find Hiro," Leon said.

"We're going to free Hiro from madness, even if it kill us." Antonio was especially serious about the death part. He let Hiro down and now he is who-knows-where. It's up to them to find him and bring him back to Shibusen.

* * *

**So yeah! Fedoras! All warriors have fedoras! Look at Neal from White Collar. Anyway, rate and review. By the way, I am following the manga but I am going to stop before that Kishin in the Moon Saga because I don't...comprehend how that will end or how Hiro and his friends could be apart of that! Also, because this is the manga, I will start saying technician and Shibusen instead of Meister and DWMA.**


	10. The Birth of a Vellian!

**Chapter 10: Hiro's Life in Madness; All Hail the True Ruler, Vellian?**

In Rome, Italy, there stood a kingdom that was ruled by the madness and insanity in man's heart. All of the common people wore long ripped black cloaks that hid their terrorized faces from each other. Everyone could feel the darkness that roamed the air as if it were the oxygen that they breathe. The skies were nothing but black clouds that spelled death to anyone that came close to the kingdom. Many have tried to get help from the Shibusen but they all their souls became one with madness before they could leave the kingdom.

In the middle of the kingdom, there stood a tall black, stone castle that pierced the heavens themselves. At the top of the castle was a throne room with a king that ruled this land of despair and hopelessness. The throne room had a long red and gold rug with a trail of candle stands that lead the common people walk to his throne, if they could make it that far.

The king wore a black crown that covered his eyes and on the crown, where the ruler's eyes should be, is the three eye Asura mark. He dressed as if he was royalty, wearing a long black rober over his black shirt pants made entirely from black blood. One each of his fingers, there was a gold ring that held a black crystal. The king is Hiro.

He yawned and clapped his hands, commanding the two witches that gave him this power to enter the room. Fal and Cheet walked into the room, tired and annoyed.

Their idea was to use Hiro as a pawn in spreading the madness without resistance. What they figured out is that Hiro has a special type of soul, King's Soul. It is a very rare and precious soul that allows the user to influence people. They first realized it when they spied on Hiro forcing Leon and Antonio to reveal their two intentions to him. With that king of power, King's Law as it is called, they could use him to force people into accepting the madness in their hearts without any struggle. However, their plan began to backfire when after he let loose the madness; he began demanding more from the witches. The kingdom that was created from scratch by the people that he controlled but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to rule everything.

"Yes, your majesty?" Fal said in an attitude as she and Cheet kneeled in front of Hiro's throne.

"I grow bored wenches. Entertain me!" Hiro said as sat with a bored look upon his face.

"Wenches?" Cheet screamed, getting up from kneeling. "Did he just call me a wench, Fal?"

"Silence you tongue wench!"

"What are you doing Cheet?" Fal asked looking up at Cheet as she remained kneeling.

"No, I am tired of this. We're witches! We don't serve anyone! We do whatever we want, whenever we want!"

"Cheet, you shouldn't-"

"No, Fal. I'm tired of pretending to be this kid's bitch."

Hiro stood up from his throne and walked slowly towards the angry witch. Hiro sighed and looked at the rings on his left. In an instant, Hiro gave Cheet the backhand and smacked her so hard that it could be heard from outside of the fortress known as his kingdom. Hiro looked back at his left hand to make sure that all of his rings weren't scratched. Cheet fell to the ground with her left cheek bruised. That was the final straw.

Cheet got back up in an instant and used her cheetah speed to punch the king into the wall. Cheet smiled as she shook her hand, relieving the pain from using that much force. Fal got up from her knee to look at the king that is motionless impacted into the wall.

"I had to show that kid his place."

"But I think you overdid it."

"What? He had it coming if you ask me? Making this castle is no laughing matter."

"I guess you're right. He was a pain in the ass-"

Hiro moved his leg, and then his arm. The witches were surprised that he didn't just pass out from an attack like that. He removed himself from his spot and dusted the debris off of his royal attire. He turned to the Cheet with his crown covering his eyes and his smile as wide as possible. He began walking as if nothing happened. Fal got in front of her witch companion and unleashed a typhoon of brown feathers that were aimed at Hiro. His black blood attire expanded and surrounded him, having him stand naked as the black blood deflected the entire feather barrage that came in his direction. After the attack, the clothes returned to normal as he stood without a single scratch.

"What the hell?" Cheet said to herself with a drop of sweat going down her face.

"How is the black blood -" Fal asked.

She stop midsentence as his black blood shirt began to melt off of his body and transformed into a monster. The demon resembled a silhouette of Hiro: a perfect outline of Hiro's upper body holding on this host, attached to him like a parasite. It was completely black with no eyes and only a mouth to speak with. Hiro just stood there shirtless with a giant smile on his face and the black crown covering his eyes.

"You have no idea what you two have gotten yourselves into, do you?" the black blood said. "I'm in control! Not you two!"

"What the hell kind of mind game is this?" Cheet shouted.

"Oh, I apologize," the creature said. "Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Vellian!"

"Vellian?"

"Yes, you wench! Vellian! I am the combination of black blood and this puppet's desires to become a king!" Vellian began to laugh at Hiro's dreams. "It's so pathetic! He thinks he can rule over people when his life is just him being used as a servant."

"What happened that other kid?" Fal asked.

Vellian just maneuvered himself to put his face right next to Hiro. "He's no longer with us!"

"Is he dead?"

"Foolish bitch! I need him alive! No, he's just sleeping! But now, I can't have rebel wenches in my kingdom, can I?"

Cheet and Fal backed away as Vellian returned to being his shirt.

"King's Knuckle!"

With full control, Hiro charged at Fal and unleashed an uppercut that sent her into the ceiling. In the brief moment that Cheet looked up at her friend falling back down on the ground, Hiro was right under her face, smashing her jaw with his forehead. Cheet feel back with blood coming out of her mouth as Hiro added to the devastating attack by giving her an upper cut, unhinging her jaw. Fal hit the floor and saw her comrade in trouble.

"Birdie Birdie Falcon Furry!"

With that spell, from her sleeves she bombarded Hiro with a wave of explosive eggs. Hiro turned to the attack and smiled as she used Cheet as a human shield. The cheetah witched cried out mercilessly as he took one explosion after another. At the end, her body was covered in burn marks and she was too weak to do anything else.

"Cheet, no!" Fal's cries of sorrow did not matter to this new king.

"I do not tolerate those who attack their superior!" Hiro said with a giant grin.

Just as Fal couldn't handle the fact that she attacked her own friend, Hiro did the unthinkable. He dropped the meat shield known as Cheet and proceeded to stomp on her feet like a madman. Every lashing he gave out at her feet caused her to wail out uncontrollably. He finally stopped when she stopped making a sound and both her feet were broken. Fal just sat there, staring at this torture that she was witnessing and crying tears of fear and sadness.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Fal!"

Fal looked up at the teen that was dragging Cheet's unmoving body towards her. The bird witch squirmed to get away and attempted to fly but Hiro used Cheet as a projectile to bring her back to the ground. Fal cried and pleaded for forgiveness but Hiro didn't care. He just smiled as he made his way to the witch.

"These wings of yours are quite annoying right?" He said as he laughed. "You need to keep flapping them to get anywhere!"

Hiro was standing in front of her, looking down at her tears. He lowered himself until he was at eye level with her. Hiro tipped his crown up until she was staring directly into his eyes. His eyes began to glow gold and with that, her pupils became gold as well.

"Listen to my words!"

She nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't like the way you try to fly at me so as your king, I command you to lose one of them. And no more crying!"

With that command, Fal got up and walked slowly to wall that Cheet punched Hiro into. Strands of tears that were rolling down her face were still there but she was smiling with all of her teeth showing.

She picked up a large piece of stone that was on the ground and walked over to throne. She got onto her knees and placed her left arm on the seat. She slowly raised the rock with her right hand into the air and smashed it down onto her arm. There was blood everywhere as the stone pierced her skin and nearly reached a bone. She raised the stone again and slammed into her air, reaching the bone in her arm. She smiled as she continued to smash the stone into her arm with dark red blood and light brown feathers flying all over the throne. When she stopped, she dropped the stone and with all of strength, ripping the entire arm off of her body from where she kept on hitting.

She picked up her detached wing, still inside of the sleeve, and walked back to her king. She laid it down on the floor to present it to her king. She smiled at Hiro but tears were still running down her face.

"D-d-does it pl-ple-please you?" she asked, stuttering with a smile.

Hiro sighed. "For now. Just take your friend and leave my sight! I might get bored again so don't go too far!"

Hiro then propped Cheet on her back. Fal lowered her head in understanding and carried Cheet out of the throne chamber on her back.

As he watched the two leave his chamber, Hiro started to cry as well. Tears were pouring down his face. He touches his cheek to see that they were actual tears.

"Stop it!" Hiro said silently with his eyes teary. "You can't control me."

_**Seems that Hiro's awake! I can't take off my crown like that if you're gonna regain consciousness like that!**_

"Get out of my head," Hiro said as he tried to remove the black crown from his head. "You can't control my soul!"

Hiro's shirt of black blood melted off of his body and formed the parasite Vellian on his back. He stopped Hiro's hands from removing the crown and lowered the black crown over Hiro's eyes once more. After a few seconds of struggling, Hiro stopped moving and stood completely still and the tears that were being shed stopped. Vellian looked directly in front of Hiro's face for any more resistance.

_**Looky here, you lower being! I know I can't control your mind, but I can control your body! I'll just kill you and find another suitable host. With your soul, I will use it to control the entire world. I will bring in my own type of fear into this backwards word. And neither you nor the Shibusen will stop me.**_

Hiro returned to his throne with a smile on his face. He sat in the nest of the witch's blood and enjoyed it.

**~o0o~**

Days later, Lord Death calls Leon and Antonio Romano into the Death Room. There, the shinigami, spirit, Maka, and Soul were waiting for them.

"How should I tell them this kind of news?" Lord Death asked Spirit.

"I'm not sure what to say."

"Maybe if I start of with a joke, it could lighten the mood."

"I'm not sure that a joke can make this situation brighter."

Leon and Antonio walk into the Death Room and see that everyone is looking serious.

"You've called for us Lord Death," Leon asked.

"Yes, I have! As you know, Hiro has-"

Both of the Romano brothers began crying rivers of tears as they dropped to the floor. Soul and Maka helped the two back up to their feet when they momentarily stopped wailing.

Lord Death cleared his throat and tried again. "As you know, the kidnapped friend-"

Leon stopped crying. "Oh, you mean Hiro?"

"Um yes. Hiro. He was-"

The two of them went back onto the floor, curled up into a ball, and cried a puddle of tears.

"I just don't know what to say anymore. Spirit, you handle this!"

Maka and Soul once again aided the two back onto their feet as they wiped the tears from their eyes.

"This is getting stupid!" Spirit said to himself.

Antonio and Leon finally got serious, all the crying seized when Spirit finished his sentence. Leon and Antonio stood ready for whatever Spirit had to say.

"Are they okay?" Spirit asked.

"Their Hiro's weapons! Go figure!" Soul said.

Soul realized that he said the forbidden word so he backed away, expecting the worst. This time, they didn't cry at all.

"Sorry," Antonio said. "We haven't cried about it once since we lost him."

"We needed a healthy outlet for our sadness so we did it here sir," Leon said following his older brother.

"So anyway… we have gotten intelligence that found the location of your technician, Hiro."

"Cool!" Leon responded.

"It is said that- Did you just say 'cool'?"

"Sounds like a jolly good information! Absolutely smashing!" Leon said.

Spirit just smacked his forehead and sighed.

"Whatever. It is also said that your friend is in control of a village of madness infected people."

"Where is he?" Antonio asked.

"In the city of Rome, Italy!"

"Okay, we got the Spartoi and we are going to-"

Maka entered the conversation. "But the Spartoi is going to go after the Kid in the Book of Ebion! Liz and Patti are going to be devastated if they have to prolong rescuing Kid! So I hope you can understand!"

"Okay! No back up!" Antonio said, snapping his fingers.

"That's okay! We don't need any backup!" Leon added.

"That's right! This is a Romano brother issue!"

"No plans! No backup! And no chance of survival!"

And with that, Antonio and Leon left the room with Maka and Soul following them. They walked down the hallways and into the locker rooms, passing the showers. Maka felt uncomfortable in the men's locker room but the Romano's didn't care. Standing in front of their lockers, both of them pulled out a key from the band on their fedoras. Antonio was first in opening his locker and inside was a large black gym bag. He pulls it out bag and slowly puts it in the floor.

"What's in the bag?" Soul asked.

"Everything we need for this mission is in this bag: food, water, first aid kit, a few paintball guns-"

"And enough C4 and explosives to blow this school to kingdom come," Leon shouted.

"Why do you have explosives?" Maka whispered. "Especially in a learning establishment filled with innocent people!"

"Because after six years of being in a gang that stole weaponry and three years of joining the police force, we've learned that guns don't solve problems, explosives do!" Leon said looking at the two with a insane look on his face.

"This is stupid!" Soul said to them.

Leon opened his locker and pulled out a large gym bag that he dropped onto the ground. Maka and Soul got scared that the bag would explode and took five steps back.

"Don't worry guys!" Leon unzipped the bag. "There shouldn't be any-"

The white gym bag was filled with only C4's and other explosives.

"So if that is the bag with explosives-" Antonio opened his bag to find that it is filled with clothes, water and other provisions.

Leon and Antonio zipped up back their bags and carried it. Before they walked away, they put out their fist towards the deathscythe and his technician for a fist bump.

"Go find Kid and tell him we said 'hi'," Leon said.

"And good luck with getting Hiro back! And tell him I officially think that he must be cool to have weapons like you crazy bastards!" Soul gave his heart filled goodbyes and fist bumped his Antonio and Leon.

Maka gave the two of them a hug. "Hope the two of you the best of luck."

Leon and Antonio left, ready to fight this fight. Hopefully they survive!

* * *

**Next chapter, I am got to make madness fight stupidity! ****Will they bring him back or will they Die Tryin'? Most likely die trying! Thank you for all those who actually read this! And sorry about witches but I just don't like any of them, except for Kim! She's aite-**


	11. The Hiro is Reborn!

**A/N: Sorry this was so late and most of the few readers that actually read it this far might be gone but I just wanted to make this chapter...good? Two chapters left! R&Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Showdown in the Coliseum; Madness of Superiority Vs. Madness of Revenge?**

Before they headed to Rome, Sid confiscated all of their highly explosive weapons from their gym bags. He asked to why they were holding such items in their locker, they responded "To do whatever it takes to get our friend back." Sid just sighed at the response and looked over the incident. Antonio just took a small black backpack that had all their essentials.

Hour later, the Romano brothers were standing outside the city of Rome which is now a kingdom of madness. The skies were black as the madness that spread all over this once beautiful city. Antonio just sighed and closed his eyes holding onto his backpack.

"Hey Antonio," Leon said, turning to his brother.

"What is it, Leon?" Antonio replied.

"What happened if we actually don't make it?"

Antonio opens his eyes slowly. "What happened if this was a book?"

"A book?"

"Someone writes a book about our lives. If I had to give that book an ending, whether we survive it or not, I am going to make the ending as worth reading! So if it all ends here, let's it the Romano way!"

Leon just smiled at his brother as he turned to the kingdom of darkness. "That was the same speech you gave me after Evan passed away."

"You're right!" Antonio just smiled back and chuckled for a second.

The smile went away when he opened his bag and put a pill in both his and Leon's hands. It was black pill with the Asura's three eye mark on it. These were Black Souls, the same pill that brought Hiro into madness. The Romano brother kept these pills inside of their forbidden black box as a memento of Evan and what they tried to prevent spreading.

"Okay, let's do this!"

After digesting these small containers of black blood, their souls went into shock. Their morals began to twist and turn as the difference between right and wrong was no longer existed. They struggled to keep their sanity but they finally gave into their dark desires and dove into the madness.

~o0o~

After entering the city limits, they disguised themselves from the black cloaks they robbed from some citizens. Hiding in plain sight, they wandered around the notorious city of Italy. Every where they went, they witnessed people that were lying on the streets, under the control of the madness that plague them. The image of the desire caused by Hiro added more to their lust for revenge.

Finally, they came across the Roman Coliseum, where hundreds of insane influences people cheered as they watched two men fight to the death. In a special section of the stands, Hiro was sitting on a red and black throne with his black crown over his eyes, wearing an attire made entirely of black blood. On his left and right was Fal and Cheet, respectively, sitting in smaller chairs, like queens, wearing black cloths, representing their worship of Asura.

In the battlefield, two gladiators were fighting for their lives with swords; one wearing gold armor as the other wore silver armor. This was all for the entertainment for their king as he watched with a devious smile. At the end of the battle, the silver gladiators knocked the gold warrior down to his knees with a sword pointed at his neck. The silver man looked up at his king for the fate of the gold warrior. As Hiro stood from his throne, the crowd cheered.

He slowly pulled out his arm with his thumb pointing vertically, bringing silence and anticipation. In sheer cruelty, the king gave a thumb down, wanting blood to be shed. The man in silver smiled as he raised his blade into the air with the audience cheering. The gold man closed his eyes, waiting for his fate, but nothing happened. He opens his eyes to see that the silver man's blade was being pulled back by a pitch black yo-yo.

The king stood, angered at the stall. He looked at where the string was coming from and sees Leon holding the string by his fingers. Leon pulled it and yanking the sword out of his winner's hand. With great speed, Leon reeled in his yo-yo and launched it again, knocking the silver gladiator down in one shot. The saved warrior ran out of the arena, praising the Kishin, as men in black cloaks picked up the victor and removed the body.

He slowly walked from his throne by walking on his subject like stairs and landed on the arena.

"Well, look at who we have here!" Hiro said with a giant smile on his face. He posed as if they were kneeling to his greatness.

Antonio transformed back into his human mode as he, along with Leon, had his eyes covered by his fedora. The bands on their hats that were once their colorful ties were black with three red Asura eyes. The only thing Hiro could see were their smiles, even though his eyes are covered by the darkness of his black blood crown. The king of madness could feel something was wrong as they just stood there without making a single joke.

"I see that the madness corrupted a few more souls for my kingdom! Worship me and I promise you power and a fearless lifestyle! Do you join me or do you dare fight me?"

The crowd was silence, waiting for their response. Antonio flicked the top of his fedora so that he could have a good look at Hiro. His eyes were as wide as they could possibly be as he stared deeply at the crown.

"Take your kingdom and shove it up your royal ass!" Antonio laughed. "I just want one thing and one thing only! REVENGE!"

"Vengeance! Retribution! Settling of scores!" Leon listed with an insane look on his face. "Whatever you want to call it, we've just going to kill you for hurting us! You broke our bones! We want payback!"

Leon and Antonio raced at the king with full speed, sending a spiral foot in his direction. The king blocked the simultaneous attacks with his sleeves of hardened black blood. Antonio countered the sudden guard by summoning black string from his fingertips and latching onto Hiro's arms with Leon following in his brother's footsteps. The ruler was tied up with both his arms bounded by the strings of black blood but he didn't struggle.

"You are just sampling the actual true powers of madness!" Hiro said synchronizing with Vellian's voice.

Suddenly all of the black blood that formed his shirt transformed into the silhouette of madness known as Vellian on Hiro's back like a leech that was feeding off of his soul. The persona of madness stretched his arms and began absorbing black blood strings. Before the black blood reached their bodies, they reeled in their thread and avoided being consumed.

"Are you scared my powers?" Vellian asked with his empty smiling face.

"I don't care what the hell you are!" Antonio shouted. "I'm kicking your ass!"

Leon charged at at the four armed fusion of Hiro and Vellian and kicked the black parasite. Vellian stopped it with his blood arms and trapped his foot in his sticky body. Leon fought back with one leg inside of the beast but he couldn't break himself free. Vellian used this opportunity to punch Leon constantly in his chest with his free hand. Antonio stopped the rapid attacks by sweep kicking Hiro's legs, making him fall on his back and releasing Leon. Before he fell on the ground, Antonio kicked his body into the air and Leon kicked his body into the depth of the earth.

"What the-?" Vellian whispered to himself as landed Hiro on his face.

Vellian returned to his shirt form and controlled Hiro's body to get back up. The controlled ruler got back onto his feet and ready to fight once again.

"King's Knuckle!"

He dashed at the younger brother and punched him into the coliseum's walls. Antonio jumped over the flying Romano and kicked Hiro in his face. The ruler took two steps back and swung his mighty fist at Antonio but the eldest brother ducked and swung his foot up, kicking Hiro in his jaw. Hiro raised both his fist into the air and smashed Antonio into the ground.

Hiro tried once more to crush Antonio's ribs once more but Leon stopped the attack by sending a spiraling kick into the royal's chest. Antonio used that moment to get up and get out of sparing distance. After the kick, Leon released his yo-yo strings from his fingertips and trapped Hiro in a net of unbreakable thread. With one tug of his hands, Leon pulled the strings and reeled in the struggling king.

"I got a big one!" Leon shouted in a hillbilly accent as his catch was squirming in the dirt.

"Reel in that sonovabitch!" Antonio said encouragingly, standing behind Leon.

Hiro got annoyed about how he was being treated like a fish, being reeled in so he expanded the black blood attire, allowing him a quick escape.

"How dare you treat your king with such disrespect?" Hiro yelled angrily.

He stretched out his sleeves as they latched onto the Romano brothers. They struggled to get the black tentacle off of them but it brought them closer to Hiro's punching range. With Antonio and Leon in his range, Hiro removed his crown and stared into the eyes of the Romano brothers. They're struggled began to seize as their eyes began to glow as gold as Hiro's eyes.

"Stop struggling and look into your soul for your true darkness!"

Antonio and Leon's pupils became gold as they completely stopped moving. They were in his control and there was no hope for them.

~o0o~

Antonio opened his eyes to see that he was standing next to his brother inside of a giant black box without the lid. The box was empty but they could feel a dark presence. Suddenly, they started to hear malevolent laughter echoing in their closes space.

**Welcome to your souls, gentlemen! This will be your tomb!**

They looked up to see that the box lid was being to lower itself, shutting them in complete darkness. In the darkness, they felt trapped in the same box that they wanted to hide from Hiro. In their depression, the box lit up by a little light bulb that was hanging from the ceiling. The box became a room with a table in the middle of the room and papers all over the walls.

Antonio walked over to the table to see that there was a projector with a red button on it. He pushed it and a little movie on the walls. It started out with Leon and Antonio hanging out with Evan and all of their adventures.

"No!" Leon said, turning away from the memories.

He began reading the walls to see that the papers were all newspaper articles about the death of Evan. Each page had a more gruesome image of their previous technician's dead body in each article. Leon proceeds to rip them off the wall but there were more newspapers under the ones he ripped off. The sounds from the Evan's laughter were too much for Antonio, remembering how they couldn't protect him. He fell down to his knees with his hands covering his ears to keep out the laughing. He tried to drown it out but it seemed to get louder and louder.

The movie took a turn for the worst when it replayed the day that Evan was killed by the two witches. The video just kept on repeating that tragic event over and over as the walks were slowly covered with black blood. Antonio knocked the projector off the table in rage but the movie didn't stop. Leon continued ripping newspapers off the wall as the black blood covered the floor.

The madness was completely taking over and the Romano's were failing to realize it. They tried their best to fend off the shadows growing around their souls but their fears and terrors were darkening their souls.

**~oOo~**

Vellian smiled as he started at the unconscious bodies of Antonio and Leon that were lying down on in the center of the coliseum. He lowered his crown over his eyes again and laughed at the two that failed at getting their friend again.

"Rise, you peasants!" Vellian commanded, raising his hand in power.

At his command, Antonio and Leon rose to their feet and stood before their new ruler.

"How does the madness feel?" he asked in confidence.

The two of them smiled and looked at Hiro.

"Try again next time, jackass!"

Antonio kicked the off guard king directly in his chest, just like how he asked to do so when they worked with Hiro. Leon jumped over his brother and kicked Hiro's crown off of his head. Hiro turned around to see that his crown was gone.

"No!" he said to himself as he ran after it.

Before he could reach his crown, Antonio grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, giving Leon his chance to kick the puppeteer of Hiro in his chest.

"How?" Vellian asked as he fell to his knees. "How did you escape the dark illusion I trapped you in? Wasn't your soul after revenge?"

"I know, we wanted revenge for what those witches and Hiro did to our lives," Antonio said.

Leon added, "And the guilt of using Hiro for our revenge ate at us too but-".

"We didn't come here for the witches!"

"Or revenge!"

"The only reason we actually came here is to save-"

"Our Friend!"

"Hiro the KING!"

Their souls swelled up until they were visible to Vellian. Both of their souls were blue and transparent with black strings wrapped around them, representing their demon yo-yo forms. Hiro's soul then became visible, blue and transparent as theirs but had two crowns surrounding it. The gold crown was being shunned by the black crown that Vellian created. Then there souls began to connect. When their souls connected, all three of their souls turned gold with light that was destroying the black crown that Vellian used to influence Hiro. The bands of their fedora turned gold as well.

The madness that was corrupting Hiro soul, just like the crown that was created by the black blood, began to fade away into nothingness. Even the black blood clothes that Vellian used to keep himself attached to Hiro's body destabilized and melted off the technician's body.

"My body! My pawn!" Vellian tried to retain his physical form but he needed a host to latch onto.

Hiro stood up in a puddle of black blood known as Vellian as he was a naked but free man.

"I…I'm…I'm back!" Hiro said looking at his hands.

"And butt ass naked!" Leon said looking away, covering peripheral vision with his hand.

"Here, get your ass changed!" Antonio said giving him his black backpack and looking the other way.

Hiro left the arena to change into some new clothes. As he ran out, the Romano brothers looked out to the audience to see that everyone was coming back from their insanity. They removed their black cloaks and their blank stares faded away. People began to hug and kiss their loves ones and cheered for the Romano brothers for bringing back their once lost souls.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Vellian screamed as he tried to return to his physical form. "I need a host! I need a new body!"

"What the hell are you?" Antonio questioned.

"Psychology Inkblots?" Leon answered.

"Well I see a bastard that will meet the bottom of my shoes."

"I see a puppy!"

Antonio turns his head. "I actually do see it!"

"Idiots!" Vellian rocketed out of the arena with the and towards the first bodies that could handle all of his anger and bloodlust, the witches Fal and Cheet.

He attached his frail blob of a body onto the two disabled witches and began to merge himself with both of them to create a new body. Fal and Cheet struggled to free themselves but they were in no condition of fight after what Vellian made them do themselves. The fusion of the three of them began to take form. It had large black wing on its back with feathers that flew everywhere. It's legs were long and strong like the legs of Cheet. It's body was effeminate like the two witches but the outfit it wore was a long black witch's hat and a long black cloak made of black blood.

"Oh fack!" Leon said, with his accent getting to himself.

Vellian didn't say a word when he looked down at the Romano brothers. He just stared at the brothers then flew off into the sky to terrorize the city of Italy. The people in the coliseum ran out in panic as the Romano brothers stood there and looked at the terror caused by the living madness.

"What just happened?"

Both of them turned around to see Hiro in his Spartoi's attire. His white shirt was buttoned up the middle with his blue pants held up by a giant white belt. His shoes were white and his tie was black. His hand and ear jewelry were there but what he truly liked around the new attire was the small golden crown that was tilted on his head.

"Looking cool, your majesty!" Antonio said as he kneeled.

Antonio got up and the both of them shedded a tear as they grabbed and hugged their technician. They finally let go after twenty minutes, never wanting to lose their friend again.

"So what's with the new clothes?"

"You're part of the elite group of technician and demon weapons selected by the Shinigami himself with the popular kids. This is their uniform!"

Hiro heard that he was in a group with the cool kids but he didn't care. He had his own friends that risked their lives to get him back. But he had to cut the moment short.

"I saw that Vellain took over those two witches and you two need witch souls to become deathscythes."

Leon and Antonio understood what he was getting at and smiled.

"Leon! Antonio!"

The two of them transformed into their yo-yo forms but their designs were different. Antonio was a gold yo-yo with a black crown on the side in Hiro's left hand while Leon was in the right hand as a gold yo-yo with a white crown on the side. Hiro did one last pose, showing off his kingly status before he ran out of the coliseum and chased after the terror known as Vellian.


	12. The Hiro's Ultimate Sacrifice!

**Chapter 12: Hiro Vs. Vellian's Final Fight; Who Will Rule All?**

Hiro ran down street after street, chasing after the new abomination know as Vellian with a golden yo-yo in each hand. With the wings of Fal on its back, it flew over the homes of many innocent civilians; dropping thousands of Fal's exploding eggs on everything. Hiro used his right yo-yo to latch onto one of the rails at the top of one of the houses. After he made sure it was secure, he reeled himself up and on top of the roof. There, he launched his yo-yos at each of Vellian's legs to bring him down to ground level but the plan backfired when flew higher and sent Hiro flying in the sky.

"This plan is failing," Antonio said calmly as Hiro is being taking for a ride.

"Come on! You've gotten soft on us 'cause of the madness!" Leon shouted.

"Give me a break guys!" Hiro replied. "We're trying to defeat this guy so let's work together."

"Okay!"

Hiro struggles to regain control but he was being tossed around in the air by Vellian's flying. Vellian then flew straight down with Hiro following him closely. He flew faster and faster, close to crashing into the ground below him. At the last second, Vellian did a 90 degree turn and flew parallel with the ground as the king crashed directly into the surface. Antonio and Leon unraveled themselves from Vellian's legs and back to their technician's hands before Hiro is forced and dragged at a great speed.

"Hiro!"

"Are you okay!"

Hiro gets up from the crater his landing created and wipes the dust off of his new clothes.

"Yeah! Just I just need a minute!"

"Well, we don't have a minute! Look!"

Hiro got up and saw that Vellian was coming straight at him with his wings stretched out and his speed getting faster and faster. The king sent both his yo-yos to grab the rails on top of another house and pulled away from the raging monster. Vellian just turned his direction in mid flight and sent Hiro spiraling into the home with a hellfire of feathers. Hiro luckily lands in someone else's bed but Vellian broke through the wall and smashed Hiro through the next one. He landed in a brick street with blood on his hands and a sharp pain in his entire body.

"Hiro!" Leon shouted as his meister remained motionless.

"Get up!" Antonio shouted, not feeling Hiro's soul in sync with theirs anymore.

"You can't be dead!"

"You call yourself a king for fack sakes!"

"Kings can't rule if their dead!"

Suddenly his finger twitches. Hiro slowly rises up from that attack and shakes the blood from his hands on his pants until he is standing up completely. He had a confident smile that grew on his face.

"I am a KING!" Hiro shouted into the heavens.

Vellian floated in the air as he stared down at his enemy like a vulture staring down at its prey. Hiro looked up at the creature that once controlled his body.

"I am royalty and you once dared to take over my body but you could never control my soul! I am the one who will destroys the darkness and spread the light throughout my kingdom! I am HIRO THE KING!"

Hiro grasped both of his yo-yos so that he could sync with the two Romano brothers perfectly.

"Soul Resonance!"

The golden yo-yos transformed around Hiro's hands and became two giant golden fists. The yo-yo strings wrapped themselves around the king's arms and transformed into golden chains. His crown started to brighten up a little as well as his gauntlets of gold. Vellian witnesses the transformation and smiled at the new challenge. He flew straight down and let loose a typhoon of feathers. Hiro blocked the projectiles with his massive gloves, then launched his right hand, like a rocket attached to a chain, directly into Vellian's face.

Vellian took the full force of the fist and flew directly into a building. Hiro chased after Vellian and sent him flying out of the building with another punch. The black blood demon landed into the street, face completely disfigured as it watched Hiro jumping out of the hole it created and slamming two giant golden hands into its face. Hiro pulls his hands away and looks down at the mess that used to Vellian.

"Is it over?" Antonio asked from the left hand.

Leon responded, "I think-".

Vellian kicked the king off of its chest and got up from its hole to punch Hiro into the air. Vellian then flew directly at the flying royalty and grabbed him midair. With Hiro in its claws, Vellian flew up as far as it could; reaching an altitude of about 40,000 feet. Vellian then did a nosedive with its captive, going at a speed of 128 mph into the ground. The impact of Hiro's body hitting the pavement caused an explosion that whipped out everything within a two mile radius.

Hiro, covered in his own blood and a slightly cracked skull, slowly gets up from the tear in the earth he created.

"Oh!" Vellian said with surprise. "You actually survived that! That just means that I have the pleasure of knocking you down into hell!"

Hiro looks down at his gauntlets and looks back up at the black angel of death that is coming towards him.

"Guys, I don't think I can-"

"Hiro, don't you dare say something like that!" Leon said from the right gauntlet. "All we need is a mira-"

The clouds gathered together before Leon could finish his sentence, and from them, a light of holy nature came down towards Hiro. Vellian covered its face with its hand to block the light. The light was too bright for any of them from to look directly into it. The heavenly light faded away until all that was left was a magical long sword.

"Fools!"

Vellian looked at the sword with confusion as Hiro stared at the fimilar blade with only his only good eye. "Excali-"

The long sword transformed into the creature known as Excalibur.

"Fools! How do not know of my legend? It dates back to the 12th century!"

"It's…it's…lame!" Antonio and Leon said simultaneously.

"Fools!" Excalibur walked over to Hiro and waved his cane into the nearly unconscious king. "Like I was saying, my legend dates back to the 12th century!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Vellian asked.

"Sir, hold your questions until the end!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"Fool! I am the one with the legend! When you get a legend as grand as mine, then you may speak of it to your loved ones. But for now-"

Excalibur stopped midsentence and looked down at an ant that crawled on his cane. He walked over to Vellian in a casual manner and wiped it off on its leg. Excalibur then walked back to the half dead king.

"I, the marvelous and spectacular Excalibur started this great journey of self-appointed holiness in a little village in Ireland! Or was it Russia? I distinctly remember the sweet aroma of croissants in the morning, so France? Although I do remember the people of China always greeting me. I could have been in the Jamaica. No, no I was definitely raised by the Mayan monks of Chicago. Wait, were there monks? No, no, they were a team of circus clowns. Yes, I remember now! I was raised in a Sweden-"

"Silence!" Vellian charged at the creature with its claws and attacked it but Excalibur quickly jumped out of the way.

"Excuse me but you are ignoring Provision Numbers 652, 964, and 109! Do not attack me on a Thursday and do not, under any circumstances, touch the hat!"

"But today is Saturday!" Antonio added.

"And what's the third provioion?" Leon asked.

"Fools! I shall fight with you, young Hiro! Just like the good ol' days!"

Excalibur transformed back into his long holy sword form and Hiro held him in both of his gauntlets. Even though Hiro was weak from that last attack, he could feel the power surging through his body. His body, now with a set of golden wings, thanks to the power that Excalibur provided. With his new wings, he soared through the skies and dashed directly at the black blood creature.

"Now! Yo-Yo King Combination: The Holy Ruler!"

In one attack, Hiro sliced Vellian into two as he passed his blade straight through its body. Hiro then turned around and flew back at Vellian, trying to cut him again but Hiro's vision grew blurry. Vellian's sliced body fell onto the ground as Hiro slowly flew down to the ground. When Hiro landed on the ground, Excalibur returned to his white creature form as the gauntlets transformed back into their original yo-yo forms. Hiro fell down to his knees and coughed up some blood.

"I think I have internal bleeding!" Hiro said as he held onto his chest, breathing heavily.

Antonio and Leon returned to their human forms and helped their technician back onto his feet. As they helped him, the two pieces of Vellian drew closer to one another and became whole.

Vellian's arms and legs returned to their normal form without a single scratch on it as Hiro and the Romano brother stood in shock.

"That sword was actually painful!" Vellian laughed, covering the healing wound that they created. "You're going to need to do more than that to finish me off!"

Antonio's voice got scared. "Maybe if we get Excalibur to help us out again, maybe we could-"

Antonio turned around to see that they annoying white creature was gone. All that was left was a little note:

_Fools! Sorry but I cannot stay to help you fight this fight! As everyone must know, it is approaching 3pm and I must have a cup of tea at exactly 3:05pm. This legend must move! Good luck to you, Hiro! Also if you must know this paper is created from the eldest of trees in the Amazon Rainforest!_

_-Excalibur_

Leon took the letter from Antonio's hands and read it himself. After reading it, he ripped the paper into pieces and threw it into the air, allowing the wind to take all the pieces to oblivion. Leon then pushed Hiro onto his older brother as he dashed at the witches of black blood. He jumped in the air to kick down at Vellian but it dodged the attack with its cheetah speed and reflexes. Leon then turned around and continuously kicked at the monster but Vellian did nothing more but dodged each and every one of the attacks with his feline skills. Antonio propped up Hiro to sit up against a wall and went to join his brother. The two Romano brothers unleashed a tornado of kicking but Vellian quickly blocked every one of the attacks with only his palm.

Hiro watched how his weapons were fighting his battle and losing. He slowly raised himself on the wall and slowly got back onto his shaking feet. Vellian ended their little attempted by taking its black hands and pushing them with a force that sent the brothers screaming into a wall, coughing blood.

"Leon! Antonio!"

The two ran to Hiro as if they were dogs being called by their master.

"Transform!"

Antonio shook his head. "Don't worry, we still can-"

"I said TRANSFORM!"

Antonio and Leon transformed back into their yo-yo forms and landed in Hiro's bloody hands. Hiro used all of his energy to charge at the villain as launched his yo-yos directly into the ground.

"Yo-Yo King: King's Chariot!"

Both yo-yos spun at a speed of 300 mph, on the ground, as images of large white horses with long black manes charged at Vellian. The impact of the two demon weapons left a hole in Vellian's entire left side but it just stared back at Hiro and smiled. Vellian thought that it was a cute attempt at stopping him.

Hiro pulled back his yo-yos and threw up into the sky.

"Yo-Yo King: Tyrant's Wrath!"

The yo-yos went further and further into the sky, all on their own, until they were no longer visible to the naked eye. Vellian stared straight up at the sky, waiting for whatever that was coming with anticipation. Suddenly, from the clouds, the yo-yos came crashing down from the heavens above. The speeding yo-yos started to spark until it caught on fire from falling at a fast velocity. The flames of the pair of yo-yos turned into a bright golden color and transformed into the shape of Hiro's All Hail the King right gauntlet. The golden fire fist landed on the standing Vellian and devoured the fiend in flames. Hiro reeled in his hot yo-yos, waiting to see if that did the trick. He came to realize that he failed when he saw Vellian, disfigured and melting, but standing and smiling, wanting more.

"Okay!" Hiro shouted. "That's it! Here's my FINAL attack!"

Hiro did some yo-yo tricks as Vellian stood unimpressed. After Hiro finally finished his preparations, he released his yo-yos and they began rolling on their own free will. Both golden yo-yos spun around Vellian, faster and faster until it looked as if they were floating around him. The yo-yos continued revolving around Vellian until their strings began to glow gold. Hiro then let go on the strings his fingers were holding. As they spun, it created the image of a golden crown surrounding Vellian. Hiro closed his eyes and pointed both of his hands out at the barrier. He opened his eyes again but this time his pupils were golden.

"Yo-Yo King: Monarch Death Penalty!"

The crown around Vellian began to glow brighter and brighter and shrink, unabling Vellian from using its arms. The crown detonated and annihilated everything that was around it. A giant cylinder of fire and light eradicated Vellian until he was nothingness. The yo-yos rolled over back to Hiro the king picked them up from his feet.

"He's dead!" Hiro said with confidence. "No one could survive attacks like that!" Hiro fell to his knees to rest his body and give him peace of mind.

From the ruins of that blast, Cheet's hand covered in black blood rose from the ground. It jumped up from the ground and wrapped its long claws around Hiro's neck. Hiro lost a lot of air as he clenched his hands around his golden yo-yos. From the explosion sight, the ground started to break apart with Fal and Cheetah's body parts covered in black blood. Vellian's body was now just a pile of witch parts that are held together by the black blood. Its right arm was where his left leg is supposed to be, its face is in the middle of its chest, and only one wing survived the blast. The monster walked over to Hiro, still choking him with its detached hand.

"That was quite an interesting attack!" Vellian began to laugh.

"You think you're hurting me? You think you're a king but I'm about to make you the royal bitch!"

Vellian attached its left arm onto the choking hand and raised Hiro off of the ground.

"I am using these witches' souls like a host! You're just destroying their body, you can't even hurt me! And if you destroy this body, I'll just claim another one and use it took kill you! You are not a king! You will never be a king! I have the power! I AM YOUR DIVINE RULER! You can't kill me!"

Vellian held Hiro by the neck and smashed his face into the ground then kicked him into the air. While midair, Vellian then used its one Cheet's leg and one Fal's leg to jump up to Hiro and slashed the former king with its black blood claw, shredding Hiro's clothes and severely slashing through his skin. Before Hiro landed on the ground, Vellian kneed him in his ribs then elbows him down straight into the ground. Vellian then picked up Hiro by his blonde hair and drags his bruised body, leaving a small trail of blood. Vellian found a wall of a house and smashed Hiro face into it, over and over, getting an orgasmic pleasure from seeing the young technician face in pain and covered in its own blood. Then in one throw, the black blood demon sent Hiro straight in into the castle from where Vellian once ruled.

Since Vellian had only one wing, the monster had to walk the distance to reach the castle that was miles away. In the meanwhile, all three of them landed in the throne room, still beaten up from Vellian's wrath. Antonio and Leon were in their human forms, helping their technician onto the throne to give him time to rest. All of their Spartoi outfits were cover in either their own blood or each other's blood. Hiro's arms were the most damage, while Leon was blind in his left eye and Antonio was still coughing up blood.

"Maybe if we do a sneak attack of something!" Leon thought aloud.

"Yeah, if we hide, we could catch him off guard and attack!" Antonio replied. "What do you think Hiro?"

Hiro didn't answer. He was still alive but the pain was too much. "Why are you guys still trying to fight?"

"What are you talking about, king? We need to defeat this guy!"

"Stop calling me a king!" Hiro shouted as he threw his crown onto the ground. "I'm not a king! That crown isn't even a real crown! It's an iron crown that you guys and spray painted gold!"

"What are you saying, Hiro?" Leon asked.

"Vellian is right! We're going to die! There is nothing we can do to stop that beast! I've done every attack I know. And they all failed and I'm getting my ass kicked! Why are we trying to avoid the unavoidable?"

Antonio smacked Hiro. Then Leon had his chance and smacked Hiro the other way. Hiro held both his cheeks in pain as he stared at his demon yo-yos.

"You don't get it do you?" Antonio was serious. His face didn't change as he was angry at Hiro. "Do you know what a king is?"

"A king isn't just someone who rules over some land and is popular! A king is someone who protects its people and land from forces like this!"

"A king is looked upon by its people for guidance and peace of mind! And here you are, giving up to a tyrant!"

"But-"

Antonio interrupted him. "No buts Hiro! Becoming a king has been your dreams during every mission we went on."

Hiro stopped him. "How can I actually become a king? It's impossible! Just impossible!"

Leon looked Hiro directly in his eyes. "Kid wants to make this world symmetrical with order, Black Star wants to be the most powerful being in all universes, and Maka wants…I don't know what she wants but she studies like hell and made her weapon a deathscythe so she already on her way to doing something facking awesome!"

"Dreams like that seem impossible but guess what? They're still fighting for it! There still fighting impossible battles and becoming stronger!"

"And then there's you, who's going to give up after things get tough. Well guess what? We're going to fight this fight! So sit back and watch as we save the world from this dick!"

"Dictator!"

"What he said!"

Leon and Antonio left the throne room and left Hiro in his thoughts. They ran out the dark castle, created from the darkness of Hiro, to see Vellian only a few steps away. He smiled when he saw the two of them without their technician.

"I see that your 'king' is no more as you're not fighting alongside him anymore!"

The Romano's were quiet as they stared at the one winged angel of death.

"I see! You know, I quite find you two entertaining! Would you join my empire of madness?" Vellian placed out his one good arm out as if it wants to strike a deal. "You two will serve me and I will not end you peasant little lives right here!"

Leon was disgusted by the thought of serving this abomination. He quickly got onto his hands and spun around with his legs sticking out, becoming a spinning tornado of kicks. Antonio joined his brother and the two of them dashed at Vellian, kicking him repeatedly but the eyesore blocked each flying foot directed at him with on the palm of his hands. It even yawned while blocking the attacks as as if this were only a game and it was getting boring.

"This is just becoming dull! The new king of this world shall put an end to this!"

Vellian knocked them both down in one blow and raised its supposed arms in the air. In the skies, clouds formed together as a giant storm of feathers were summoned and aimed at the two motionless bodies. All they could do was look up at their death and shed tears of fear as they were coming to grip with their demise. There was no way to dodge it and no way for them to survive. He lowered his arms and all of the black feathers went down.

"NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!"

Hiro jumped in the way and opened his arms to protect his friends. Each of the thousands of feathers slashed through his body, cutting his skin and clothes in an unimaginable way. Antonio and Leon looked up at Hiro's great sacrifice to protect them and started to cry. They couldn't imagine the pain that Hiro was going through: thousands of little knifes cutting through the flesh. At the end of the storm, all Hiro was doing was standing lifeless, staring directly at Vellian.

"Well, well, well! You are still alive!"

"You are no king," Hiro whispered. "You are a TYRANT!"

Hiro turned slowly back at Leon and Antonio with a blank look. It was as if he was already dead.

"Transform!"

Antonio and Leon nodded 'no' as they looked at Hiro in despair!

"I SAID TRANSFORM!"

The Romano's used their last ounce of strength to turn into their weapons and landed in the palms of his bloody hands.

"So you think that you, a failure trying to play king can defeat me, a Divine Ruler-"

Hiro interrupted Vellian by punching the black blood king in its face that was located on its chest. Vellian attempted to punch back but Hiro already had his fist clenched, holding his demon yo-yo, and punched Vellian into the ground. When the abomination bounced off the floor, Hiro wrapped his yo-yos around its body and spun Vellian into the castle's walls.

"King's Knuckle!"

Hiro's hands began to glow gold as he reeled back his yo-yos and punched Vellian through the walls of the castle. Hiro then launched his right yo-yo to latch onto Vellian's leg to drag him out of his domain and threw him out and into the skies. Before Vellian got too far away, Hiro sent in his second yo-yo and wrapped it around the other leg. With both Vellian's legs tied up, Hiro reeled in Vellian as fast as the yo-yos could go and punched the creature with his golden fist. Hiro once again released his yo-yos and used them as hands, punching Vellian who was flying off at a distance.

Hiro was fighting with a power neither Vellian nor the Romano brothers have ever seen. His body is nearly finished but his soul was giving him extraordinary power. Every time the Vellian would try something, Hiro would block the attack with the yo-yos, then use them to bring Vellian closer to land in a good punch. The attacks were good but they weren't enough to defeat the regenerating black blood monster.

"Nice effort," Vellian said as it slowly pulled its body parts back together. "But you still can't defeat me!"

Hiro just stared back angrily.

"Hiro, what are you going to do?" Leon asked from the right hand.

"Do you have a plan?" Antonion asked from the left.

"Soul Resonance!"

Antonio and Leon didn't know what Hiro was planning but they followed their technician's command. They synched their souls and became their 'All Hail the King' gauntlets.

"What are you going to do with those?" Vellian laughed as it returned to its former state.

Hiro ran directly at the black blood as Vellian launched sharp feather after sharp feather. The revived king just took each attack but continued running. When Hiro was close enough, he stuck his hands into Vellian's face-chest and reached inside of the body of the black blood.

"What…what are you doing?"

Hiro's pupils turned gold as he held Vellian in place from the inside.

"You're going to try to control me using King's Law? My soul is nothing but darkness, you can't influence me!"

"No!" Hiro said as he smiled. "But there are two other souls in your body, remember?"

Vellian realized what Hiro was doing and struggled to get out of his golden grip.

"Fal! Cheet!" Hiro shouted. "Free yourself from the madness and give us your strength to defeat this black blooded nightmare! I know you can hear me so save yourselves by joining us!"

Hiro connected with their souls and used his gauntlets to rip them out of Vellian's black body. In each of his golden gloves, there was a purple soul of the witches. The one on the left had cheetah spots all over it while the one on the right had small purple feathery wings on its back. Losing the souls slowly reduced Vellian into a black silhouette of Hiro.

"Antonio! Leon! NOW!"

The two golden gloves absorbed the souls and a light shined so bright that neither Hiro nor Veillian could look at it. When the lighted dimmed, Vellian looked at Hiro to see that his power is exploding out of him. He was surrounded by his golden King's Soul with the power of two deathscythes in his control. His gauntlets were nearly identical to how they looked before but the gauntlet on the left had a black crown on it while the gauntlet on the right had a white crown on it. On Hiro's head, there was a gold crown created by his own soul. Vellian feared at what the two of them were going to do.

"No!" Vellian shouted. "This can't be happening! I am the one who is meant to rule this world in complete madness! I am the divine one! I am meant to be a king!"

Hiro turned to Vellian with his new found power. "Prepare to be dethroned!"

He raised his gauntlets into the air and summoned two godlike hands that lowered themselves from the heavens above. They were bigger than their Tyrant's Wrath attack. The two golden hands lowered themselves and did whatever Hiro's gauntlets did. Hiro controlled the heavenly hands to open up and surround Vellian in the light.

"This is it! This is where it all ends!"

"No, I will not let it end like this! I will just come back again and again to kill you and your friends! I will NEVER DIEEEEE!"

"Yo-Yo King: DIVINE RULE!"

The two hands slammed together and eradicated Vellian in the light.

The attack obliterated the black blood and everything that was around him, making sure that there is no way that Vellian will ever come back for him. All that could be heard from the inside of the palms of the holy hands were Vellian's shouts for mercy. Hiro separated the hands and saw absolutely nothing but demise and ruins. Hiro then turned around and used the divine hands to crush the castle into dust. Everything around him reduced to nothingness as the glowing began to fade away as well as his giant hands and crown. The gauntlets stopped glowing and the two Romano brothers returned to their yo-yo forms.

With everything done, Hiro fell onto his back with a smile of blood and laid there.

"Hiro?" Antonio asked.

Hiro didn't say a word. Antonio and Leon transformed into their bloody human selves and tried to move Hiro.

"Wake up! Hiro, don't do this to us!" Leon shouted.

"Hiro, you gotta be kidding me! You can't do this to us!"

His smile was there but his eyes were closed. Antonio smacked his face over and over again but Hiro didn't move at all.

"Hiro, please don't be dead! Please! We need you here!"

"Come on! Remember, kings can't rule if their dead!"

"Come on Hiro! Stay with us!"

"Please Hiro!"

"Hiro! Hiro! HIRO!"

* * *

**One more chapter! Thank you for your reviews and encouragement!**


	13. The Hiro's End!

**Chapter 13: Final Goodbyes and Farewells; Is This the End of the Story of Hiro?**

From Antonio's backpack, Leon took action and pulled out a first aid kit. He rushed by putting bandages on his wounds as Antonio used his walkie-talkie from his backpack to call in some help from the academy. In only five minutes, a black helicopter with Kid's skull symbol on it came to the scene. A few people from Shibusen's Rescue Center carried out Hiro into the helicopter on a stretcher. The Romano brothers were sitting next to the unconscious Hiro, praying for him to be okay.

Upon arriving, the specialized rescue workers rolled Hiro into the the academy's infirmary. Antonio and Leon followed but were told to wait outside to not interfere. Hours passed and the school's nurse, Nygus, walked out, covered in her own bandagaes and a nurse's outfit.

"What happened?" asked Leon. "Is Hiro going to be okay?"

"We did all we can," Nygus replied. "Now it is the time to wait and see."

"Can we at least see him?" Antonio asked.

"Okay but do not touch him! He is in a very critical condition!"

The Romano brothers gently slid open the door and stepped into the room. The first thing they saw was Hiro, lying down on the hospital bed covered in gauges with an IV connected to him. After seeing him in such bad shape, the Romano's left the room and walked down the hallways without making a sound.

The search stopped when they found Kim talking with her partner Jacqueline next to the school's water fountain. They slowly walked up to her without her realizing it and grabbed her. Antonio held her legs as Leon held her upper body. Kim struggled to free herself from their clutches with Jacqueline transforming her arm into a lamp but the brothers didn't stop to even bother explaining what they were doing. They carried her the entire way to the infirmary, and then placed her back on her feet.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked. "Why did you kidnap me?"

The Romano brothers got down to their knees.

"Please help Hiro!" Antonio begged.

"The way it looks, we might lose him!" Leon begged.

"We know that you can heal people so please help him!"

"We are down on our knees! Please have a heart!"

Jacqueline finally caught up to the kidnappers. "Why should she help you? You just kidnapped her! Kim you don't have to put up with this. Let's just go!"

Kim looked down at the tears they shed at her feet as they pleaded more and more with their heads down in the ground. She looked towards the door and opened it to find a half dead Hiro on the bed. She placed her hands on him, chanted a few magical words, and proceeded to cleanse him of his injuries.

All of his wounds were gone and his clothes were bloody but put back together. After it was over, Hiro's eyes began to open. The Romano brothers ran into the room, hugging their awaken meister and crying tears of joy. Kim also healed the two of their minor scars by placing her hands on their faces and chanting more magical words. After she walked out the infirmary but she looked back on more time and saw that the two brothers were on their knees again.

"Thank you so much!" Antonio cried out.

"Words cannot describe how much we are in your debt!" Leon replied.

Kim could have easily turned this into a cash opportunity but she continued walking away.

"You know, all you had to do was ask and I would have helped."

With those words, both of the girls walked away.

"Those guys are just idiots!"

"Yeah, but their loyal idiots."

Back in the infirmary, Antonio and Leon hugged Hiro constantly but Hiro didn't do anything back. He smiled but sat up and looked down at the sheets under him.

"Come on, Hiro!" Leon said in a playful manner. "You made us into death-scythes and you defeated Vellian."

"Yeah, this should be the time for celebration!"

"Bring out the strippers!"

"And let's eat curry and drink sodas until we explode!"

"Literally! I want pieces of me to fly everywhere!"

"But it was my fault to begin with!" Hiro shouted at the two, silencing the room.

"What?"

"If I didn't open that Pandora's Box of yours, I wouldn't have gotten mad. If I didn't get mad at you guys, I wouldn't have bumped into those two witches. If I didn't bump into witches, I wouldn't have taken that black pill. And if I didn't do that, Vellian wouldn't have been created in the first place."

Leon and Antonio couldn't think of something to say.

"It was my fault that thousands of people were trapped in madness. It's my fault that you guys are so hurt to begin with!"

Leon placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder. "You can't blame yourself, you were controlled by madness."

"But I-" Hiro didn't want to say what he was thinking. "I kind of liked the madness!"

Leon took his hand off his shoulder in shock. "What!"

"I know that it was bad but that sense of being in charge and in control felt so good. I tried my hardest to free myself from the insanity of my mind but I slowly enjoyed that power! It makes me sick to say this but it's true!"

"But we saved the country of Italy and gained two witches' souls in the process. I say that everything worked out at the end!"

Antonio's words didn't help Hiro at all since he just remained in his bed, sitting up with his knees in front of his face. Antonio and Leon looked at each other and without saying a word, came up with an idea. The two of them transformed into the weapon forms and landed in the bed, in front of Hiro's feet. The confused technician picked up the golden yo-yos; one in each of his hands, and wondered what they were planning to do.

"Hiro!" Antonio said in Hiro's left hand. "We want you to close your eyes!"

"What?"

"Just shut your eyes!" Leon added. "We promise this time that we will not unleash a boar at you!"

"Whatever," Hiro said in a sad tone.

Hiro closed his eyes and sat in his bed, waiting for them to tell him to open their eyes. After two minutes, he still hasn't received any cue to open his eyes.

"Antonio? Leon? If there's another boar in the room, I will kill it!"

He heard nothing. He got tired of waiting and opened his eyes. He appeared to be in a dark room, the same dark room that Antonio and Leon visited that Vellian used to force them deeper into the insanity of the black blood. The dark room had a few notable features: articles of Evan's death were complete covering the walls and a table with a projector in the middle of the room. The projector was active but no images were being projected to the screen in the front of the room. On the ceiling, there was a small light bulb that light up the dark room.

"Leon? Antonio? Anyone!"

Hiro called out their names again but there was no response. Suddenly the two of them came to be in front of Hiro's eyes.

"Wassup?" Leon said happily.

"What? Where am I?"

"This is what we call our Soul Room!" Antonio replied.

"Soul Room?"

"A room created from our soul! And since we're close as brothers, each of our souls takes up half the room. Left side is mine and right side is for Leon!"

"We come here when we use Soul Resonance!"

Hiro took a look around the dark and mysterious room. "If this place represents your souls, why is it so dark and corrupted? I imagine you guys to fill this room with curry and better pictures of Evan."

"This is to prove of how our souls are in despair just like yours."

Hiro was silent. He just stared into their once happy faces becoming drowned in despair.

"We've always had a need for revenge for what those witches did to Evan!"

"Even after we absorbed their souls, we've still don't feel satisfied!"

"We just feel emptier inside! Like all of this wasn't enough! We want vengeance against the world!"

As they talked more about revenge and payback, the room grew blacker and blacker. The darkness started to consume the paper around then, making the room darker.

"Guys, you should stop now!" Hiro shouted. "You shouldn't feel this way! Revenge is consuming your souls in the madness! Look!"

Antonio and Leon turned to the wall that was already pitch black then turned back to Hiro. "We know!" they said simultaneously.

"So we're showing you," Leon said. "You're not alone when you say you feel guilt. We feel guilty for putting you in this mess to being with."

Hiro sheds a tear as he smiles at the two Romano brothers. "You guys are quite literally the greatest friends I ever had."

Antonio put out his hands in the center of all three of them. "That's why we're going to make you a king! Because you're our friend too!"

Leon placed his hand on top of his brother. "No matter what happens from here on out, we're going to make you our dedicated meister! We can't keep on looking back at our past because they past is done with! We gotta look towards the future and as far as I can see it, it involves you!"

Hiro wipes the tear from his face. "To becoming a king!" He puts his hand on top of their hands and completed the team.

As soon as Hiro put his hands in the middle, the room began to change. The articles of Evan began to burn off the walls, revealing the light that was hidden underneath. As more of the pages burned into the ashes, the walls brighten the entire room with a blinding gold light grew so bright that neither three of them couldn't look directly at it. They closed their eyes, shielding away from the light.

When the light dimmed down and went away, they opened his eyes and noticed how the room looks completely different. In an instant, the black room became a throne room. The room grew bigger with walls of golden with red banners hanging from the ceiling. At the end of the room was a throne with golden steps that lead to the royal seat. On the left of the throne was Antonio wearing golden armor of a knight with a black crown emblem on its back and on the right side was Leon in the same suit of armor with a white crown emblem on its back. Above the throne was a glass dedicated to Evan's memory. And sitting at the top of the throne was Hiro, wearing a golden crown that was tilted to his right.

Hiro stood from his throne and ran down the throne, looking at the confused armored Romano's.

"What just happened?" the king asked.

"I don't know," Leon the knight replied. "But I feel like this is for the better."

Antonio placed his hand over where his heart is. "I feel like a giant weight has been lifted from our souls!"

Hiro takes on more look around the room. "I just this is what happened when you accepted my as your meister!"

"Not bad!"

"I'm not complaining!"

Hiro started to laugh out loud, which cause the other two to laugh as loud. The three of them just laughed at each other's appearances and walked through the throne room's golden doors with new passion in their hearts.

Hiro woke up in the infirmary with both his demon yo-yos in his hands. The yo-yos transformed into long strands of string and returned into Leon and Antonio's human forms.

"So now what?" Hiro asked of the two.

Antonio came up with an idea. Antonio ran out of the infirmary and the other two followed in confusion. They ran out of the school and back to Hiro's apartment. Hiro used his key to open the doors and let the excited brother inside. When Hiro opened the door, he saw that nothing had changed. Everything was just like he remembered.

"Wow, nothing's changed in here!" Hiro said surprised.

"That's because we never entered this place since you left!" Leon answered.

"Aww…you couldn't handle the memories that we shared here?"

"Eww…get your mind out of the gutter! We just lost our key!"

"Yeah!" Antonio added as he ran into their room. "We spend the past weeks in the academy because we were homeless! Next time, if you're going to leave us, give us a copy of the key!"

"Oh, I make a spare set then for you guys!"

Antonio walked out of the room with the black box in his hand as he walked to the apartment's balcony. Leon and Hiro were unsure of what he was planning on doing with it so they followed him outside. Antonio placed the box down and removed its lid to reveal its contents: a red journal and a pile of old newspaper articles.

"What are you going to do with that?" Hiro asked.

Leon picked up the book from the box and pulled out a DWMA lighter from his pocket. "Get rid of it, of course!"

Antonio picked up the picture of Evan, Leon, and he from the black box. "I'm holding onto this one!"

In one click, a little fire emerged from the lighter. He placed it under the book so that the tip of the fire would touch the journal, slowly burning the pages. He threw the burning book into the black box so that it could burn the old newspaper articles along with it.

"Why did you do that?" Hiro asked. "Aren't these your precious memories of Evan?"

"Yeah but the box is just a constant reminder of the revenge we sought out."

"And besides, we're your demon weapons now! So you're the only meister we should be worried about."

Hiro teared up at those final words as the box was burning away into nothingness. The ashes flew away into the sky as the three of them watched them fly off into the drowsy sun setting.

"Farewell Evan," Hiro shouted from the rails of the balcony.

"We will never forget you!" Leon said waving at the ashes.

"We're going to make you proud of us!" Antonio said as he waved goodbye.

Hiro was very happy at this picture perfect moment, as he knew that this was a new start in his legend.

**The End!**


End file.
